I'm Hot,You're Cold
by glamourzXfakebestfriend
Summary: Sequel to Goodnight&Goodbye:"You know babe even being with me is dangerous,one wrong move and I could kill you."Joe said to me.I held his hand."I know,but it's worth it."I said thinking how lucky I am to be with Joe even though he is a vampire.Loe,Niley.
1. Chapter 1:Not so Happy Birthday

**

* * *

**

Okay well I wrote a draft yesterday and was about to post it up. When I just didn't feel right.

**So Today durring studay time I wrote seven pages in my notebook and I liked this version better than the one I wrote last night. So yes.**

**AND THANK YOU GUYS once again for making goodbye and goodnight such a big hit!**

**:) ohh and i am still waiting for those youtubes :D**

**Now this chapter may not be that exciting but trust me when I say this story will**

**be a million times better. **

**WARNING: if you didnt read Goodbye and Goodnight I recomend you do.**

**because you will be completely lost. **

**disclaimer: I own the plot :) hehe nothing else sadly**

**Chapter 1:Not so happy birthday**

_What do normal teenagers do at prom?_

Miley and Nick were furiously making out. Nick picked Miley up as he tried to make his way to the hotel door. She pulled his hair making him groan. He accidently slammed Miley against the wall while he opened the door. He bit his lip as they made thier way inside the hotel room. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. MIley got her revenge for the wall slamming by ripping his shirt off. Nick smiled and slid her prom dress of. Miley smiled showing her teeth before biting on Nick's neck. He hissed but continued to kiss her like there was no tomorow.

_What did me and my boyfriend do after prom?_

Me and Joe were sitting in his car silently. He kept looking down and up. But not at my face. I on the other hand was embaressed. We just had a hot make out session,earlier after Miley and Nick left the car. It was getting intense. I wanted him so bad and I could tell he wanted me,and that's when he said it,"Um, Lily please stop trying to take your dress off."

I pushed him away and sat in my seat. Joe I guess was coming up with something to say.

Finally he broke the silence.

"Look, Lily it's not like I don't want to..."Joe said before I interupted.

"Sure, so seems like it."I said harshly. I didn't mean to sound harsh but I was still embaressed I mean usually it's the girl that says no, not the other way around.

"Lily,I mean I really do,It'sjust..I mean when we..uh..you know,since I am a vampire...I might kill you and that scares me."Joe told me.

"Oh, I didn't know."I said, still wanting to be mad at him for the way he said it.

"Lillian,babe.Look at me."Joe said as he touched my cheek.

I starred into his eyes and he smiled at me.

"You do know wrong move now and I could kill you,even being with me is dangerous."Joe said to me as he looked in my eyes.

"Yeah I know."I said to him,"But it's worth it."

"Trust me, if it was possible for me to sleep with you with no risk at all,you my love

would be a very satisfied woman."Joe said to me slowly. I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"After Marriage of course."Joe dropped the bomb.

"Wait, what?!"I asked in shock.

"Well darling I come from a time, in the old fashion days where you wait

to have sex after marriage."Joe told me.

"Um, well not me."I added in. I then thought about it,"Wait,do you wanna marry me?"

"Oh,more than anything."Joe said sounding as if he was just thinking of it.

My heart began to flutter.

"Well?Where's the ring then?"I asked with a laugh.

"Lily,you love to rush things don't you?"Joe asked me.

"Hello, i'm not getting any younger."I pointed to myself.

"Speaking of younger. That's the opposite, of what you'll be tomorow... for your 17th birthday"Joe flashed his lovely smile at me.

"Urgh,don't remind me."I said groaning.

"Just did. So babe tomorow,i'm going to make your birthday the best."Joe said excitedly.

"Yeah,well I am just excited to be on tour with Hannah, because the Jonas Brothers are opening."I said pointing out the discussion they had with the the Hollywood Record Label person. Something tells me Misss Montana had something to do with it.

"Well the tour starts the day after your birthday."Joe said to me,once again changing the subject back to me.

"Joe stop."I said as he kissed me on the lips.

"I can't, i'm madly in love with you."Joe said.

When he smiled, his beauty beyond all human reconition. Damn my hot,sexy,rockstar,funny,sweet,strong,vampire,boyfriend.

I smiled at him. Yeah we did have our arguments,well more like me complaining and him being stubborn but hey we both know we would die without each other.

"Let's take you home."Joe said as he started up the car.

**xxxx**

It was 11:45 the same night when I walked into my room to see Joe waiting for me in my room.

He always done that since we have been together, he would "drop me off" then by the time I got upstairs he would be there smiling at me.

He dropped me off at 11pm while Miley and Nick took 30 minutes longer to get there. As soon as Miley got there I was free to go upstairs. Miley was in La,La,Land and I was so into trying to get to Joe. He was probably waiting for the longest.

I opened the door and saw Joe sitting on the window.

"Hey Lil."Joe said rushing over to me and picking me up.

"Hey,um what's up?"I asked him. I could tell he was dying to tell me something.

"Um, I got interesting news."Joe said to me a little hesitiant.

I sat down on my bed waiting for him to tell me.

"Eliza, she uh,Ryan."Joe said

"What?"I asked him again confused.

"Well Selena's brother. When he fought Derek and his clan. Well remember whenn Selena was suppose to be with Nick, well Ryan was suppose to be for Eliza after I uh kinda rejected her..well since Selena and her brother are staying here um...well they kind of are now soulmates."Joe said.

Even though I really didn't like Eliza, well more like she despised me since she was suppose to be Joe's soulmate but since he kinda didn''t like her,and I came along well yeah. But now that Eliza had a soulmate, she can stop hating me.

"That's great!" I smiled.

Joe looked at me weird,"Well i'm worried."

"Why?"I asked him.

"Well he has only been a vegie, for about a year."Joe said.

Vegetarians.That's what we call vampires who don't drink human blood.

Joe and his family were vegetarians.

"But Joe you have only been vegetarian for a couple of months."I said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah but a couple of weeks ago I was tested and I can control myself.I don't know about Ryan." Joe said seriously."Eliza is bring Ryan to your suprise party."

"Suprise party?"I asked in shock.

"Crap!"Joe said slapping his hand on his forehead.

"Joe!"I complained to him.

"Go for me?Miley and Amy worked really hard on this. Besides I got you a gift! and-"

"A gift Joe?!"I said pushing him on my bed.

"Well Miss. Trusscot a little frisky,are we eh?"Joe asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Joe!"I said angrily. I was mostly angry at me for not being able to be mad at him.

"Okay,Okay."Joe laughed,"Well point is, I don't want Ryan to go."

No! If Joe tells Eliza not to bring her mate then, she will blame it on me and hate me even more and if I even want to be a vampire like Joe and Miley and Nick,Kevin, and the rest of the Jonas clan then I have to be good with the whole family so that they can convince Joe to turn me into a vampire.

"No,no,no Joe seriously. It wil be fine I promse I just want, Ryan and Eliza to go."I pleaded to Joe.

Just then my digital clock turned 12:00.

"Well it is your birthday."Joe sighed before he pulled me into a kiss and hug."My soul."He whispered on my ear.

I kissed him and whispered in his ear,"My life."

**xxxx**

Lily was fidgeting on her seat. Joe was too busy laughing at his girlfriend.

"I don't like birthday parties."Lily said to Joe.

Joe had a sly grin on his face as they pulled up to the Jonas house.

"So um try and act supirsed because well I kinda spoiled the suprise." Joe told Lily.

"Oh I will."Lily smiled at Joe."You know you can get me somethign better for my birthday."

Joe looked at Lily and shook his head 'no'

Joe got out of the car and opened the door for Lily.

Thet walked up to the door and Joe rung the doorbell. He smiled at her before Amy opened the door screaming,"SUPRISE!"

The inside of the Jonas house was decorated in aqua and gold, Lily's two favorite colors. There

were decorations, music and it just seemed like a great birthday party.

"Happy birthday!"A bunch of people then shouted.

They all greeted Lily for her birthday. There was Selena and her family,all the Jonas clan everyone who Lily wanted there.

"Thank you!"Lily said blushing.

"Look at what we made!"Miley and Nick came giving Lily a pink cupcake.

"Awh thank you guys!"Lily said as she hugged everyone.

"Lillian."Eliza said suddenly.

Lily turned to Eliza and Eliza had Ryan by her side. Ryan was tall with green eyes and blonde hair.

"This is Ryan. Ryan this is Lillian,Joseph's girlfriend."Eliza said as polietly as she could.

"Hello!"Lily said as she smiled at Ryan. He smiled too.

After an hour of talking and chatting and since no one in the household could eat except Lily, it was present time.

"Here."Selena said giving Lily a small box."From me and my brother Ry."

"Thanks Selena, this is all too much."Lily said as she opened the box. It was a small gold necklace."AWH THANK YOU!"Lily said smiling.

Selena nodded.

Then Joe went up to her,"Uh I got you something.Well we all did."

"No..."Lily groaned. Joe then led her to the outside where a brand new car was waiting for her.

"OH MY GOSH!"Lily squealed.

"You like it?"Nick asked.

"Yes Yes!"Lily jumped up and down."I can't you guy's it's too much!"

"Well here's the card."Kevin said giving Lily the card.

"Open it!"Selena said.

Lily nodded she tried to open the card. Then all of a sudden she got a paper cut.

"Ouch."Lily hissed.

In one second.

Ryan lunched towards her.

"NO!"A scream was let out.

There was objects being broken screams and Lily felt a sharp pain all over her back as her vision becamme blurry.

* * *

**So that was chapter one of Im Hot,Your Cold. Yes I have the plot set up. I NEED tons of supprt because I want to know if ppl r still interested. Well please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: No Air

**A/N:OH MANNN!! I had NO idea that you guys liked Goodbye and Goodnight so much!**

**Wooooah! Let alone your giving I'm Hot,You're Cold an amazing jumpstart!**

**Alright well I know you guys are getting sad because most of you know whats**

**going to happen soon,but don't worry im adding WAY more Ecplise to **

**I'm Hot,You're Cold...i'm just throwing a couple of things in for you.**

**Please revieww.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything besides this mixed plot!**

**Serena94:** awh thanks you im glad that I still got support from amazing fans like you. :)

**MIleyJoBroFan101**:Things only go downhill for Lily from here until...dun dun! Im glad you liked. :)

**nande**: Hehe you think it will better. Thanks for reading the first one! I appreciate it.thnx n review! :)

**Erin**:Of course I did. I promised my fans I would and I wouldn't let you down! ily more tho! ;)

**Nileyfan88**:Of course the chapters will be shorter but I will be posting more frequently! ty for readin!

**nimakitty**: thanks. I love love your reviews even more they honestly keep me going! :)

**SweetSerenityPeaceXRose**:Yes Selena did get mingled in! and sadly yes like new moon :(

**XoXoJonasBurningUpXoxo:** I know I was super sad when i read new moon. I hope this chapter

does it justice.

**aleana12**:Well for sure I will keep posting,if you keep reviewing! :) thanks!

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**:YES I know im super sad about whats going to happen next but

hey doesn't the sound of ecplise make everything bettter? :) hehe stupid Ry!

**Stylin'Fire**: I am so glad you like it so far! Did I do a good job with chapter 2? :)

**ttran59**: I know but I didn't wanna make it exactly like the book,thanks iltwilight too! :)

**shadowglove**:Ahhh! Dont kill me! heheh! And yeah I KNOW well now it's Lily's turn let's

see how Joe feels being a choice! heheh :P

**Kitsune J**: Well you shall find out in this chapter..well you wont so i'll tell you it was Miley :)

**SweetTemptation92**: hahaha I KNOW well next chapter is going to be a lot of NILEY

and well some Loe...well not really but remember it's a mainly LOE story! :)

**njlove63:** Woot well you got my draft of this chapter...so it is a little different but

hey I had to give you something :D i am so glad you likeyyy

**Jane**: AWH! yay! High five since you liked it! I hope this story will be good too

and sadly no i havent gotten any yet...im still waiting :) enjoy!

**Peach and Plum**: Oh trust while the vampires are away werewolves shall play..and

that means stephanie. I am so glad you liked it :)

**Jonasfan101**: Well I hope this chapter does you justice lemme know if you like it! :)

**LELY CELY ENA BFFZ**: hahah i know well Ryan is a big jerk! and thank you very mucho!

**dancerPat**: umm i dunno you come up with a car! hehe and thanks so much for reading!

**anonymous:** Well I am so glad you hooked lets hope this chapter keeps you on the line!

**dont forget to take a breath:** for sure I am updating the next day,hows that for speedy? :)

**Chapter 2: No Air**

"Ouch, well that must hurt."I heard Miley whisper.

"Don't worry Miles, Christian can take care of this no problem."Nick said with

confidence. _What were they talking about though?_ I then felt numbing throughout my body

when just a second ago I felt major pain. How could this be? Was I going insane?

"I don't think Daddy is going to let Lily come on tour if she is like this.."Miley whispered again to

who I assume was Nick.

_What?! Of course I am going on tour with you guys! Hello! My boyfriend is Hannah's opening act._

I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. Why do things always end up happening to me?!

"Well where else is she going to go?"Nick asked Miley.

"Uh, I don't know. But, I mean after what happened,what if Joe is right..."Miley said as he voice

started trailing off.

_WHAT DID JOE SAY?!_

"Do you realize what you are going to have to do?"Nick asked Miley.

"Yeah,but,she is my sister and, I don't want anything bad happening to her. Even if

it means.."

"Miley,Nick, if Lily can hear you..."I heard Christian say.

"Oh right."Miley said ending the interesting conversation which I was dying to know more about.

I needed to ask Joe,he would tell me for sure.

This time when I tried to open my eyes I could.Everything was so blurry. I just saw a blob of what looked

like Christian. There was massive light everywhere.

"Lillian."Christian smiled at me. I looked around and realized I was in the kitchen.

I was on a blanket that had massive blood all over it. I realized that it was mine and sighed.

I looked to the left and saw that there was a pot full of glass shards.

"I never really liked that glass vase too big house cliche."Christian added with a smile.

"What happened?"I asked everyone around me.

"Oh Lily!"Miley said as she gave me a light hug.

Nick gave me a warm smile.

"Lily,I am going to put a charm on you."Christian said.

"What charm?"I asked getting a little scared.

"Well more it will effect Robby, he will think you are sick."Christian said.

"Wait,why?"I asked now getting more scared. Where was Joe? I needed him now.

"Well you are going to need an excuse to stay in bed for a day."Christian smiled again at me.

"But,but.."I began looking around and I needed an explanation.

"Maybe, it isn't a good idea you come on tour."Miley said looking at me.

"Why?"I asked her,"Don't you want me to go?"I asked now feeling even more excluded.

"No,it's just..."Miley didn't even finish her sentence when Joe walked in.

"JOE!"I almost screamed. He looked at me admiringly but didn't return the same enthusiasim.

"Hey."Joe smiled at me before giving me a hug.

"Joe. I have NO idea what's going on."I said knowing he would tell me.

Joe just again looked at me then looked at his family members in the kitchen.

"I better get you home."Joe said as he helped me off the kitchen table.

"Um,okay."I said as I looked to see if Miley was coming.

"Nick is taking me."Miley answered my look. I nodded and continued my walk with Joe.

We walked into the living room where my big party was. I looked and saw it was all cleaned up. I wonder how long I was out..

Kevin and Amy were there and turned to me.

"Hey,sweety."Amy said as she got up and gave me a hug.

"Hey,Amy,what's going on?"I asked her.

Joe gave Amy a look and Amy quickly gave me another look.

"Joe will explain.Bye hun."Amy said as she gave me another look.

Kevin then gave me a warm smile."Bye Kiddo."

"Bye Amy,Kev."I said leaving the house. I have never felt this uncomfortable since Miley

was first turned into a vampire.

Joe was walking a little ahead of me on the walk to his car.

He opened my door before getting in his side.

I knew this was weird. I knew something was wrong. I decided to ignore this.

The drive was silent and it was driving me crazy,and me of course being Lily decided to break it.

"Joe. Tell me what happened."I asked. Joe started to drive faster.

"You cut your finger,and you bled."Joe explained.

"Yeah I remember that part."I said stating the obvious.

Just then my phone rang. I looked at it and saw it said : MOM

I remember what happened last time so I looked at Joe and he looked at my

phone and he nodded his head yes.

I answered it being a little freaked out since what happened last time.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Darling. Lillian, Happy late birthday!"My mom said excitedly. My stomach warmed.

My mom, this was her with her high happy voice.

"Thanks,mom, umm where are you?"I asked curious.

"Well, I am at home,finally."My mom said,"And I charged my phone and decided to call you."

"Awh mom."I said with a smile.

"Well yes this call has a purpose,I mean I know you have been living with the Stuwarts for a while

and i'm back home, I know you may not want to move right away,but I think it would be great if you

spent your summer vacation here with me,at home. I just saw Oliver and he is going to work with Jackson

and Pico's."

"Rico's...mom and yeah Oliver called me earlier and told me."I said smiling.

"Rico's right! Well so what do you say honey?"My mom asked me.

"Mom I don't know, I mean I am suppose to go on tour with Hannah, and besides Robby-"

"Yes I talked to him right before I called you. He said he was fine with it."My mom added in.

"Oh."I said shocked. Okay so I had to make a choice. Spend my summer vacation with my mom or go on tour

with Hannah and my boyfriend..

"Mom, I am sorry but I already you know made plans, to go on tour."I said.

"Oh,I see."My said without trying to hide her dissapointment,"Well if you change your mind I will be here."My mom said.

"Yeah,thanks mom. I love you.Bye."I said hanging up.

"Love you too."

Joe looked at me and sighed,"Your mom sounded dissapointed."

"Yeah,but I already said I would go on tour with you and Amy,Kevin and everyone is going

to be on tour..."

Joe sighed and he stopped as we reached my house.

"I'll see you in a bit."Joe said as he pretended to drive away.

I walked in the house to see Robby watching the game.

"Hey Robby."I said walking inside the house.

"Hey Lily how was your suprise party?"Robby asked me.

"Good,Miley should be home in a little bit she needed to help clean."I said.

"Yeah Christian called me and told me,oh did your mom call you?"

"Yeah she did call and um I told her um no."

"Oh well if you are sure."Robby smiled. He continued to watch the game and I quickly made my way upstairs.

I made it to my room and I didn't see Joe anywhere. This was out of the ordinary.

I looked inside the closet and when I close dmy closet door I was Joe at the window seal.

"Oh."I said turning around,"You scared me."

"Ha,sorry. Um,let's take a walk."Joe said.

We climbed down from my window and began to walk. It was peaceful here at night. Without the whole killer vampires after me

I felt safe being out here.

"So are you finally going to tell me what happened back at the house?"I asked Joe.

He seemed so distant tonight.

"Yeah,well it was obvious that Ryan attacked you."Joe explained.

"Obviously again,but where did they go?"I asked Joe.

"Away."Joe said.

"Um where?"I asked Joe again.

"Look it doesn't really matter where. All that matters is that Ryan needs to stay away from you for a while as well as Selena."Joe said.

"What? I mean-"

"Lily,Ryan was excited to meet you and you know Selena,if they are capable of doing that and they actually like you,just by accident. I mean

what else can our kind do..and it's dangerous,Lily i'm too dangerous for you."Joe told me.

Here we go again. Another fight.

"Joe I know, I know you are too dangerous you already said that it's dangerous for me to be with you and I told you that

I didn't care."I said trying to avoid this arguement.

"Lily!"Joe said in all seriousness a little frustrated,"You should care..you should."

"I know you already said that-"

"Im not saying,i'm telling you it's too dangerous to be with me."Joe said looking down.

"What?"I asked confused.

"Lily,one of my family members almost killed you tonight. I realized what monsters we all are. Even Miley."Joe said

adding Miley in.

"She didn't know what she was capable of, until tonight."Joe said.

"So what are you trying to do, break up with me?"I asked with the tears already coming out of my eyes.

"I'm not trying to break up with you, I am breaking up with you.."Joe said finally looking at my red watery eyes.

"What?!"I asked now crying.

"It's for the best!"Joe said strongly.

"No! No,your for what's best for me!"I cried going over to Joe and hugging him.

"No,i'm not and i'm done trying to pretend and kid myself. I thought I could do it,but playing with your life

so I can have a little happiness,your life isn't worth it."Joe said letting go of me.

I was crying. My heart was breaking,my face was hot, I couldn't get the words out to yell,beg,plead for Joe

to reconsider. I felt like I was having a heart attack.

"I'm going away for a little while."Joe said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Joe!"I called after him. He ignored me and kept on walking.

"Joe!"I screamed again. He kept his walk and acting as if I wasn't there.

This wasn't happening this was a nightmare. This was a nightmare. I was dreaming?

I had to be. Joe wouldn't do this to me. There was no way this was my Joe. I had to be sure.

"JOE!" I ran after him. He turned around once and some dust came out of his hand.

My eyes got heavy,my legs went numb and everything went dark.

**xxxxxx**

I woke up in my bed. I looked around and everything seemed normal.

I then quickly remembered what happened last night. I began to panic. I

ran into Miley's room and she wasn't there. Her bed was made and everything. I noticed

that a couple of things were missing. This got my scared. I looked in her closet and saw that all her clothes were

gone. This wasn't good at all. I then rushed downstairs and saw my mom sitting on the couch.

She quickly looked up and me and smiled.

"Finally you're awake. Robby left me the keys so we can lock up after leave."My mom said.

I began to panic even more. My heart was racing I began to sweat.

"What?"I managed to say.

"Yeah, everyone left to go on the tour. Remember you told me last night

that you changed your mind.Miley even packed for you before they left."My mom answered.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I felt like I was going to faint.

Joe was my life and he left.Miley left. They all left me.

I was dreaming...I had to be right?

**xxxxxxxx**

**soo theres a button that says review below and well it would**

**be Joetastic if you could leave me a review. I might not update until sunday..**

**but I would appreciate it if you guys left a review they keep me going..**

**and yeah they broke up... just to clear it up.**

**Please don't kill me!**

**IM A LOE FAN!**


	3. Chapter 3:Voices

**a/n:** oh my goodness you guys. I went away for the weekend and come back to see that

i have 51 effen reviews?! Oh man okay well urghh I wanna reply to all of you but i'm pretty sure

that you guys mainly want the story!! I'm so sorry I wanna reply to you all trust me I do!

I have so many people to thank. Seriously keep reviewing ill even post two chapters todday if i get a welcoming response

**disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**thanks soooo much to:** xoxoxGabriella-Kaatxoxo,Peach and Plum,MileyJoBroFan101,

XoXJonasBurningUpXoX,Jemily1991,nileyfan88,Jonasluversforever,SweetSerenityPeaceXRose,

Aleana jamies,jonasxbrothersxluver,adorkable395,xoxoAnnaxoxo,MyJonasSensesAreTingling3,

njlove63,SweetTemptation92,xXMusic-in-my-soulXx,shadowglove,Stylin'Fore,ttran59,BriiaNa,m,

j0nas0bsession0verload,Erin,.Nazish.,Serena94,DevinDme,rgdfg

**im replying to you guys in reviews :)**

Chapter 3: voices.

I wasn't dreaming when I got in my mom's car.

I wasn't dreaming when I dialed Miley's and Joe's cell phone,and got forwarded.

I wasn't dreaming when I saw the Malibu home i grew up in.

and I certainly wasn't dreaming as i'm unpacking my clothes now.

I was in Malibu in my room trying so hard not to figure out ways that I still must be

dreaming.

I had to be. My boyfriend...

I thought about that...Joe was no longer my boyfriend. He clearly broke up

with me. Once again my heart felt as if it stopped. I sat down and realized what was happening

but I still couldn't grasp it.

Just as I was trying to regain myself from being dizzy when I heard a knock at my door.

"Lily?"My mom asked me, coming into my room.

"Are you feeling a little sick?"She asked not sitting next to me checking my forehead to see

if I was okay.

"I'm fine."I lied. Clearly not well because my mom's face squished. My mom has always acted more

as a friend than a mother so she clearly didn't go all over protective mom on me.

"Well,Oliver came to see you."My mom smiled at me hoping it would cheer me up.

My eyes sort of lit up and I smiled softly.

"Really?"I asked. Even though 90 percent of me was still on the verge of depression apart of me was glad that at least someone didn't leave me.

My mom nodded before leaving the room. I had to compose myself.

If Oliver saw me depressed he would hate Joe even more,and make SURE if there

was a possibility of me seeing Joe again that would never happen.

Oliver then stuck his head and smiled.

"Lily."He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled,"Oliver."I then ran up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back

and I finally felt some comfort since this horrible nightmare began.

"You seem sad.."Oliver said looking at me. I tried my hardest to fight back the tears but no luck...

I sunk to the floor with tears coming out,"He broke up with me."

**xxxxx**

Joe was quiet and still. Miley on the other hand was a little nervous.

"You think she is mad?"Miley asked with angst in her eyes.

Joe didn't answer her questions just remained silent,closing his eyes.

Nick held Miley's hand."It's for the best."

Miley began contiplating her future. She saw Kevin and

Amy talking about something,which she didn't bother to hear.

While Eliza and her husband were waiting for them at thier next stop on tour.

This was bad. Christian was at home with his wife, they stood behind of course.

Yesterday had took a toll on Miley. She didn't full understand the damage a vampire

could do, until she saw Ryan almost try to kill Lily,when at one moment he was just sitting

down calmlly with a smile.

Joe's decision had effected them all,but he seemed to have the right train of thought.

Miley knew that this tour she would have to forget Lily. Lily couldn't be part of her life anymore.

Well not her life but remaining and it was such a hard choice, but the Jonas's were her family

now and there was nothing she could do. She loved Lily more than anything in the world but she

was spending eternity with Nick, and the connection she had with Nick was inexplainable.

Joe said that they were all dangerous to Lily and that the only choice was to stay away.

She wanted to call her so bad and tell her that she didn't want to but had to.

Miley thought about how much Lily must hate her right now.

Miley then looked at Joe who seemed to be taking it the worst. He remained still and quiet now really acting like he used to be more dead. Miley walked over to Joe and he just looked at her with blank eyes.

"What?"He asked.

"Nothing,it's just hard."Miley said softly.

"You'll live."Joe said before looking at the window again.

Inside...Joe was now dead.

Miley looked at Nick who hugged her.

"I'm so sorry..."He whispered in her ear.

"It's not your fault. I just lost apart of me."Miley said.

Nick then kissed her lips,"Babe.You are the world to me. It's just if you care about

Lily that much you have to let her go, we cannot to selfish and have her around just so we can be happy I would rather habe her miserable than dead. She will move on. HUmans have an ability to change and go in another direction with thier lives...Lily will move on."Nick said.

"I don't think I can though."Miley said breathless.

"Well since your new to being a vampire, alot of your human emotions are still fresh. As you get

wiser and have more years experience you will see things from a more logical point of view.

How is the expression go, uh you will think more with your head than you uh memory of a heart."Nick explained to Miley.

"I still have my heart."Miley said looking at Nick's eyes.

"It's not a human heart..you think you still do."Nick said again.

"Then how can I love?"Miley asked holding Nick's hand.

"That's a soul. My darling. You are my soul,you're my eternity, I would

have to kill myself if I didn't have you..."Nick said.

"I thought vampire's couldn't die."Miley pointed out kissing Nick on the lips. He then deepened the kiss making Miley close her eyes and run her hands threw his perfect flawless curls.

"We can but..it's complicated."Nick said.

"How.."Miley asked now curious. Nick thought about this. For a second her focus wasn't on Lily

so he thought he would use this chance to distract her.

"Well one way is to rip one vampire to shreads durring a battle. Another way is to go to Italy.."Nick explained.

"Italy?"Miley asked with a weird face.  
"Yes,there is this very powerful vampire family,let's just say the royal family of the vampire world."Nick said. He saw he had Miley's attention and continued," Well what they says go, they are

one of the first vampire families out there, so if you go with them, breaking any rules then you will be destroyed."

Miley looked at him and thought about this,"That sounds dangerous."

"Yeah but you got to make sure that you don't do anything wrong."Nick said.

"What's wrong?"Miley asked.

"Don't worry about that now Miley."Nick said with a grin.

Miley smiled in defeat as she rested her head on her boyfriend's lap unaware that a certain lead singer was listening to the conversation.

**xxxxxx**

Oliver seemed shocked as I was once when I first found out.

It had been two weeks since I arrived in Malibu and I was already dying.

I could have been mistaken for a vampire,one, I didn't eat. Two I was quiet,

and I hated to leave my room. The only light in my life seemed to be Oliver.

I wish I could appreciate him but my life ceased have exsistance knowing that Joe

or Miley didn't want to be apart of me. I checked my phone again to see if Joe called.

I got nothing. I kept pacing back and forth. I decided to call him again and he didn't

answer again. Forwared to voicemail. He was ignoring my calls.

I decided to leave another voicemail, I knew I was sounding obsessive but I didn't care.

Joe was my life and I meant it when I told him I loved him.

"Joe,hey it's Lily. Look, please reconsider this whole not talking to me thing..."I said I then took another deep breath."People fight but then they work out...don't they? I mean I am sorry..I just I wish I could take my birthday back...please call me back. I love you."

Just as I finished talking Oliver knocked ta my door. It was 4:30 the time Oliver got out for work.

I smiled weakly as he came to hug me. Again my heart was dead, I could have no further dissapointment.

"Hey,Lily instead of being in your room today I wanted to do something different."Oliver said to me.

I was suprised by this and looked at him weired.

"Why?"I asked.

"Well,Lily,it's been two weeks, you haven't left this room, all you have been doing is sulking.."Oliver said to me.

"I'm not sulking." Denial.

"Yes you are."Oliver said as he came and sat down next to me.

I gave him a wary face and he sighed. He then smiled at me.

"Today we are going to have fun on my harley."Oliver grinned.

"What? Oh no,that's too much and I-"

I then began to think about this. I would get hurt...most likely knowing me...but I needed

some thrill in my life,maybe riding on a motercycle was something I needed to get _him_ off my mind.

I sighed and smiled at him,"Sure."

Oliver looked shocked at my sudden change of heart and grinned at me,"Let's go."

Oliver led me to his bike, my mom let me go because she knew I was in a depression slump.

"Here."Oliver said handing me a helmet. I smiled as put on before getting behind the motocyle and hugging his back.

"Hold on tight."Oliver said before taking off.

It was nothing compared than riding on Joe's back, it was thrilling.

With Joe I knew that there was no chance I would get hurt yet with Oliver I knew

there was a HUGE chance that would. It was dangerous. I felt this thrill that I hadn't felt in forever...

since Joe.

I smiled at held on tight. I saw a smile purse on Oliver's lips as he watched me.

He kept speeding and I thought of an idea.

"Can you go faster?"I asked him.

Oliver laughed,"Yeah but won't you be scared?"Oliver asked me.

"Ha,no..."I said smiling.

Again I got thrill this rush knowing danger was in the way.

"Hold on then!"Oliver said as he sped up. I gripped on tighter and tighter to Oliver

as he sped more and more.

"Faster!"I said laughing,feeling as if this was a rollercoaster.

Oliver obeyed. I knew Oliver had the biggest crush on me and him knowing that I knew

he woudl listen to me. It was like I had my own bottle of adreneline right next to me.

Just as we were on the road a car pulled up next to us.

The driver looked at Oliver as if a challenge but I noticed who was in the car. Jake and Stephanie.

"Ha, you think that bike can go faster?"Jake challenged.

"Hell yeah it can."Oliver boasted.

"Drive then!"Jake sped up. I was laughing and gripping tightly.

Me and Oliver were on the opposite side of the road now racing Jake.

_Lily,stop._

I must be going crazy. I thought I heard Joe's voice. I knew that I must be going crazy.

I was just missing Joe, I was probably imagining that. I knew Joe would say something like that.

I shook my head and continued focusing on the road.

_Lily!_

Okay,weird I had to be imagining Joe's voice. I then looked at the road and saw a truck heading towards me and Oliver's way.

But Oliver was too close to beating Jake. I knew Jake was a good boaster.

"A little bit more."Oliver smiled. I then began to get nervous, were we going to make it on time.

_LILY!! STOP!_

This time it was so demanding it made me say it,"Stop!'

As soon as those words were uttered Oliver stopped and three seconds later the truck passed.

I was trying to feel my heartbeat. It was going too fast.

"We coulda made it."Oliver said as he turned to me.

I couldn't think. All that I knew was that I heard Joe's voice in my head...

"Lilz?"Oliver asked.

"I'm fine."I smiled at him. Jake then drove up to us.

"Hey.Loser."Jake laughed.

I didn't even bother to say Hi my thoughts were blooming.

It seemed clear to me. Whenever I was in danger Joe's voice came to me.

So if I wanted to hear Joe's voice...I had to be in danger. I took a look at

Oliver and his friends...

This should be easy.

**xxxxx**

_Well I hope you guys liked it. I am so so sorry it took me forever._

_Well again thank you so much for the reviews! So please keep up with the reviews_

_because this chapter I was iffy about. I kind of didn't want to update but I promised_

_you that I would. So please please review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4: New York, New York

_wow so my last chapter didn't suck! :) yay i am so happy._

_well i am going to just put this up. so sorry its late but i had too _

_many distractions. so thanx all for your reviews_

_i would thank you but you know who you are_

_im such in a rush but love you guys extra!!_

_I will thankyou so check your email please._

_:)_

disclaimer:I do not own anything.

* * *

chapter 4: New York, New York

I made up my mind yesterday. In order to have Joe with me I needed to be in danger

like when me and Oliver were riding. Knowing my bad luck it was going to be easy.

You see to me it was simple, Joe would never be far away from me, I mean he couldn't..

he would soon realize how stupid he was and he would come back. I mean i shudder, at

the thought that I would have to wait a whole summer but I KNEW he would come bback.

There's no way he would leave me alone...

Could he be without me?

Again as routine when I woke up I called Joe and Miley and I was quickly

forwarded to voicemail. I left a voicemail before getting into a little depression.

I waited for Oliver to call me...knowing he would.

Then as soon as I was about to make breakfast my phone rang. I made a small smile.

The sooner Oliver called,the sooner he was to work, the sooner he was to getting out of work,

the sooner I was to hanging out with him, and the sooner I was to doing something dangerous,

and the sooner I was to hearing Joe's warnings.

Pathetic,I know but I didn't care.

I was so pathetic to admit to myself that I was desperate for Joe's voice.

Just one little trace of him. I needed him in my life and this was killing me.

"Lilz?"Oliver asked. I noticed his voice was getting deeper. I knew he was a werewolf and all

but he seemed to be getting more and more...manlly.

"Hey."I said trying to hide the fact I was sort of using my best friend..

"Look, I'm not going to work today so uh I thought that um...maybe me,you,Jake,and steph can

hang out."Oliver said.

YES!! YESSS!! YESSSSSSS!!

"Sure..sounds great."I said trying to hide my enthusiasum.

"Cool,so uh mind if I go over for some breakfast?"Oliver asked.

"Yeah sure."I said with a smile.

"Cool.See you in a few."Oliver said.

I quickly got ready and went downstairs to see Oliver talking to my mom.

"Morning sweety."My mom said as I joined them for breakfast.

"Morning mom."I smiled.

I ate breakfast as fast as I could. Oliver finished fast too but my mom somehow engaged in some conversation with him about when me and him were small. I knew what my mom was doing. She

was trying to help me move on from Joe to Oliver...HA! Like that was going to happen.

It was like moving on from a buffet to a cold leftover dinner.

NOTHING could even compare. I mean Oliver was trying and I gave him some effort but nothing

was going to change my stubborn mind.

My mom then directed the conversation to me.

"Lily,how's Miley?"My mom asked. That struck a cord with me.

I felt my chest to make sure I wasn't going to suffer a heart attack.

Oliver noticed my face and tried to help me, because I am guessing he knew what I was going through.

"Um we talked to her last night. Touring is going great."Oliver lied for me while I tried

to regain her life.

"Oh."My mom said as she came back from her refidgerator visit."That's nice."

"Yeah nice."I said in sort of a panic.

"Um we oughta go."Oliver said as he made me rush outside.

We got outside and I felt dead.

I wanted to die. I mean who wouldn't want to die knowing that your love of your life and your best

friend left you without a goodbye.

"You okay?"Oliver asked me.

"Yeah."I tried to lie. Oliver sighed as we began to walk to his car.

"You have a car?"I asked him.

"Yeah, I just prefer to ride to the motorcycle." Oliver winked at me.

I smiled and dissapointedly rode in the car knowing this wasn't dangerous.

He was driving me towards saftey as I reconized where we were going.

We were in the city where Stephanie and Jake were waiting for us.

"Why are we here?"Stephanie complained.

"Because we are going to decide what to do."Oliver said.

Jake smiled at me,"Lily."

I smiled at him too. This was bugging me.

How was this dangerous at all? It wasn't.

I was getting agrivated. Really agrivated.

I began to tap my foot.

"What?"Jake asked.

"Nothing I just want to do something."I said annoyed.

Oliver smiled at my anticipation.

"Alright then. How about we go dirt bike riding."Oliver said sarcasticly.

"YES!"I said. Jake and Stephanie looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What?"Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, unless you werewolves are um too scared." I said.

Jake and Stephanie had a glitterin her eyes.

"Let's go then."Jake said.

It took us about an hour to get to the mountains and went to rent dirt bikes.

Oliver smiled and gave me a look,"You sure about this?"

Of course I was sure. I mean I would get to hear Joe's voice..okay is it just me or whenever

I say that I feel more and more stupid.

"Yeah."I smiled.

Jake was into impressing me ever since I made that werewolf comment.

While Stephanie was starting to get annoyed with me since I was

taking most of the guys attention and not by choice!

Jake got a phone call as he was putting his helmet on.

"Yeah,not now man.Okay,bye."Jake smiled at me as he put on his helmet.

"So Lily, do you prefer hanging out with werewolves...or bloodsuckers."Jake asked with a grin.

My heart ripped and anger soared through my body. I wanted to cry and scream.

"Vampires."I said before turining towards the bike.

I then felt nervous. I was about to dirt bike.

"Uh do you even more how to ride?"Oliver asked me.

"Yeah. For sure."I said lying. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you should ride." Oliver said as he took the helmet from my hand.

I grew angry, he was going to ruin my chances of hearing Joe's voice.

"No."I said as I took back my helmet.

"Lily,please."Oliver scoffed.

"Oliver!"I said angrily.

"You're not going to risk your life!" Oliver raised his voice at me.

"I'm not!"I yelled back at him.

Stephanie and Jake noticed our arguement.

"Please, stop fighting, lovebirds."Jake said at us.

"We are not a couple." I said sternly looking at Oliver's hurt eyes.

Oliver sighed as he kept the helmet.

"Your not getting it."Oliver said in a harsh voice.

I was getting angry. I looked at all the other dirtbikers and walked away.

"Where are you going?"Oliver yelled.

"Away from you!"I screamed.

I rushed away from him and walked not looking where I was going.

I heard a guy yell at me and I turned to see but all I saw was a cloud of dirt.

I felt something push me down and I tasted dirt and it tasted nasty.

I heard a loud motor and screamed. Something protected my body and

suddenly it was all over.

I opened my eyes and saw Oliver hugging me.

"Idiot."

I was angry and thankful at the same time.

"I...I.."I began to speak when a guy ran back.

"I am so so sorry! I didn't see you."

Oliver helped me up.

"She's fine!"Oliver yelled at the guy.

Oliver looked at me and sighed. I looked at him ashamed.

Was I really going as crazy as I thought I was?

It took an hour to get back and the car ride was silent. I was

so dissapointed. Well the main dissapointment was because...

I didn't hear Joe.

He didn't warn me.

He didn't call my name.

He didn't do anything...

**xxxxxx**

Even though Nick's tounge was in my mouth I couldn't help but get nervous.

Things were getting hot and heavy inbetween us and I knew what it would lead to.

Living three lives sucked.

But I loved when Nick sucked me.

I smiled as he began to grab me and laugh.

"Babe?"Nick asked me.

I gave him the look.

"Your interview is in 10 minutes."Nick said with a sly smile.

"Yeah."I said as he got off me.

Nick then tried to fix his already messy hair. I could tell Nick was trying his best not to sulk.

He was probably annoyed with me since I still had my "human emotions" lingering on.

Even Amy was getting used to this.

I sighed as my dad came in the room in a hurry.

"Miles. 5 minutes." He said before closing the door.

Nick gave a little laugh.

"Ha, it's fun when we almost get caught." Nick whispered to me.

I smiled as I playfully pushed him on the floor.

"What?"Nick asked.

I walked up to the mirror and closed my eyes.

I had to do this now.

Nick grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Are you going to be okay?"Nick asked me.

I looked out the window and recoinized New York City.

I saw the place where my interview would take place and nodded.

"Yeah I have to be."I smiled weakly.

I walked out of the room and No one was to be found. It was a cloudy say and Im sure

Joe and Kevin were out. I walked out of the tour bus with Nick following me.

My dad was waiting and he never seemed to really look at me. Ever since the change he had noticed my mood and change.Jackson then came from behind dad. I can't believe that my dad and Jackson are doing this. I cannot believe I am doing this.

I walked up and sat down in front of reporters.

"Hannah Montana will answer your questions."My daddy said.

"Miss Montana is it true that your tour will extend?"

"Yes it is true." I answered.

"So the Jonas Brothers are touring with you how is it?"

"It's been really great actually." I smiled at Nick.

"Any news on an upcoming album?"

"Yes I will be recording all summer. Then maybe tour in fall." I answered.

"So you and Nick?"

"Friends..."I said avoiding this subject.

"So about the New York rumors."

I hated this. I groaned."yes?"

"Yes it is true that not only you but the Jonas Brothers are moving to New York?

Or you already had..."

"Yeah, I bought a place in Manhatten and so did the Jonas brothers."I said looking in the camera.

The rest of the interview was a blur. I knew sometime Lily had to hear that...

**xxxxx**

I was dizzy. I almost fainted. I starred at the t.v as we were in my house.

Oliver looked at me. and said something but I couldn't hear. All I heard was Hannah's interview.

He wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back.

I was alone for sure..

My legs began to go numb and I felt sick.

_THUD_

**xxxxxx**

_I am so so sorry about not thanking you in the chapter. But log in and I will respond to you so check you email I still care about you guys and LOE will be in the next chapter?_

_FO shureee_

_so please update!! pleasepleaseplease!!_

_review._


	5. Chapter 5:Sinking into the lava

**Okay this took me two days because it's the longest chapter.**

**I HAD to squueeez good things in there. So I am so so sorry that I **

**have taken forever. So yeah seriously THANK YOU GUYS**

**so effen much for your support. Seriously I am going through things**

**and well...this story is keeping my hopes up. Also I do have AIM**

**so just leave your s/n in a review and ill try and aim you. I do have**

**a myspace so pm me your stuff. I LOVE to talk to my reviewers**

**:)**

**dislclaimer:I do not own anything...i wish I did own Joe Jonas...yum**

**Chapter 5:**

I stared at Joe who was out of it. Even at shows he was dead. He was lifeless

and not the Joe I was used to. He hardly fed. Since moving to this new city we usually went

on weekends to Yosemite to feed on the animals. Joe wasn't the only one who was

a little down. Miley was sad. I did my best to cheer up my love but it seemed nothing

was working. Though she was past the huge depression Joe was in.

He wasn't depressed though, he did great performances. Other than that nothing..

he would sit or just go for long walks...

He spent most of his time doing work for home schooling. He was almost done with his

senior year in a couple of months. Perfect answers, he was in everyone eyes perfect

except he was missing something.

"Hey."I said looking at Joe.

"Yeah?"He asked looking down finishing his work.

"Um..listen. You seem to be doing a lot of work."I said as I looked

he was in Trig work.

"Yeah I just want to be done with school by June. July the lastest."Joe said

as he continued to write."Most likely June."

"Yeah we are in June."I said.

"I know that Nick, by the end of June. I would be done sooner except they can't

let me finish so fast."Joe said with a little iritation in his voice. At least it was some type of

emotion. Something from him...

I was done trying to cheer up my brother. I decided to check on my love.

She was fixing her already perfect hair. I smiled and hugged her.

Besides phyically making her satisfied I tried to do more things, but I could tell  
she was distracted. Sex and other things seemed to be the only time I knew

she wasn't the least bit upset. I kissed her neck and she grinned.

"Yeah?"She smiled before turning to me.

"Babe. I was thinking I take you out to dinner, tonight."I said as I took her hand and she stood up

smiling at me while biting her lip.

"Sure."Miley said. We looked out at the city of New York. The tour was a short one

we would be back in here in a month or so. Miley was going to be home schooled as well

as me and Joe. Robby was relunctant and wondered why Miley didn't want to live

a normal life like she used to back in Malibu, he often sometimes blamed me...

Well it is sort of my fault.

To keep Lily out of conversations in the future Miley had told Robby that Lily and her

were no longer friends now. Now that he knew Joe and Lily broke up it wasn't a good

idea to bring her up in a conversation.

Joe then got up and sighed. He looked at his phone. It was Lily we all knew it.

Joe then did something which we never ever seen him do he picked up his phone.

**xxxxxx**

Oliver was annoyed. He was pist off. He was angry.

"Lily,can't you see what you are doing?"He growled.

"What do you mean?"I asked in a hissy fit. I knew he was angry at what I was doing.

"There's no way your mom is going to let you first of all and-"

"Oliver shut it okay?!" I yelled at him angrily.

The fact was I knew where the love of my life was. I was going to

New York to go find him. Nothing was going to stop me.

"Lily! He broke up with you. He left you a mess!"Oliver said trying to

knock some sense into me. I was far from being in my right mind. I couldn't be and there

was no way I was going to be...until I saw Joe.

"I'm going over there. I am making a call to tell him I am on my way. I at least could say I was warning him." I smiled as I dialed.

"Lily, your hurting yourself! You are hurting yourself! I am not going to be apart

of this as long as your so thickheaded." Oliver said before leaving me alone in my room.

I huffed but didn't care because I would leave a voicemail and hear a little of Joe's voice.

Miley was smart and already changed her number. So I couldn't call her.

It was ringing and ringing...I was prepared to leave a voicemail when

"Hello."

I couldn't speak. I was so shocked I didn't realize how long I had been stunned.

My breathing got deeper and I felt a huge pain in my chest. I knew I wasn't going

crazy he had actually answered. Maybe I was dreaming. That was the only explaination..

"Hello."His beautiful voice repeated. I tried to grasp my words together.

"I..I..I."

"You saw Hannah's interview.."Joe said as if he was expecting my call.

He seemed so normal. Like if nothing had happened. I wanted to tell him

so many things while he was communicating with me..but I was stunned.

"Yes." I pathetically replied.

Joe sighed as if waiting for me to continue. But the sigh wasn't an annoyed

sigh it seemed like a depressed sigh.

"I knew you would."Joe said sadly. He then cleared his throat,"You called for a reason?"

"Yeah."I said after a couple of seconds. I went back on my train of thought and remembered

why I had called,"I am going over there."

"To New York?"Joe asked me.

"Yeah."I said in a little kid who is trying to be brave voice."You are my life. Remember?

You said I was your soul." I reminded him my eyes getting watery just thinking about it.

"Yeah I did say that."Joe said as if he regreted it which stung me.

"Joe. I am going to New York. We are going to talk about us and-"

"Lily,please."Joe said calmly."I did mean every word I said about you. I do

love you. You will always be apart of me but I don't want you to come. I don't

want you with me here."

I froze on the phone. My heart seemed to be breaking even more and more.

I felt the pit of my stomach turn.

"I love you Lily. I always will but my kind..is different from yours.Please, just forget about me."

I was still silent. I had hope that he was just joking. He was coming back after touring but

with him and Miley in New York that idea seemed imposible. Me and Joe were

honestly over.

"Lily?" Joe asked.

"Yes."I bearly said in a whisper.

"I am no longer going to bother you. After this tour I am going to take a break."Joe said.

My heart was racing over and I felt like I was a bomb..no I take that back I already exploded.

"A break?"I asked a little outraged.

"Yeah. Listen, I got to go. I wish you luck in life. I wish you the best. You

are a very amazing girl. I will always care."

With that Joe took a breath before hanging up the phone.

I don't remember running outside. I don't remember rushing towards the beach.

I don't remember how I got to the floor. I don't remember curling up

in a ball. I don't remember crying uncontrollably. I don't remember throwing my phone

into the water. I don't remember almost passing out for a day.

I don't remember...

**JUNE...**

**JULY...**

**AUGUST...**

**SEPTEMBER...**

**OCTOBER...**

"Honey..."

I looked absent mindedly at my mother. I was back at Seaview High.

Oliver had to go back to Cold Creek as soon as school started. Not that it

mattered. I only saw him once that day. I spent the whole summer in bed.

My mom would make me go out with her some places. I didn't complain.

She had gotten a new boyfriend and wanted me to be happy. Ha...happy.

These four months felt like a blur. The tour was over and I felt hopeless.

After that day...nothing mattered. I had no phone. I was grounded for that

but I had grounded myself. I lost my appettie. I felt as if I was living for my

mom. I tried to hard not to think of _him._ But at night...my mom complained

about my nightmares. When I was home alone and couldn't keep my mind occupied

I would cry myself to sleep...it was so normal it was routine.

"Yes mom?" I asked slowly.

"Honey, please..why don't you go out tonight with some of your friends?" My mom

asked.

"Uh, I should study mom."I replied as I slowly ate some soup.

"Honey you have straight A's...i'm sure it's enough. Why don't I drive you to Oliver's

this weekend..you two can hang out and-"

"Mom,i'm good home."I said as I gave up on pretending to be hungry.

"LILLIAN!"My mom yelled making me jump.

"Yes?"I asked.

"I'm tired of you being depressed! It's all because of _him!_ Lily please

you have to MOVE on! Darling there are more boys. Please start doing your

hair! Start wearing make up! I hate seeing you like this! Please!" My mom begged.

My mom had touched a nerve. I sighed heavily. I looked at the clock.

"I got to get to school."I said dully before leaving the door.

I felt some emotion as I left the door. School was a living nightmare. I had perfect scores

due to my new study habbits. Oliver and Miley used to be the only people

I hung out with in seaview. When I came back I was l harassed by questions.

I just ignored everyone. That's all I seemed to do lately.

I was just staring at life and not living it...

I got home that day. Knowing my mom wanted me to hang out with Oliver

but I just didn't feel like it.

I went to my room and stood starring at the window. I looked at the ocean.

The beautiful ocean. It seemed so pretty...I wonder if it would be beautiful drowning..

Wait what was I thinking? My mom needed me...

Well she did have her new boyfriend...

HELLO! LILY!!

Miley and Joe...Joe left me...

OLIVER?

He is a werewolf...

SO...

I was done arguing with myself.

I had never ever had a suicidal thought...ever

but now the idea seemed so peaceful...

This hollowness...I wanted it to end.

Maybe in my heaven,there would be something...something more than this.

Five Months of being nothing made me nothing...

I started walking towards the ocean.

The beautiful ocean...

"Lily, I need to tell you something."My mom said.

I was starring at the ocean. I looked at my mom.

"Um...not now please."I suggested. I walked outside.

I began to walk towards the ocean... I walked as far as I could and began to step in the water.

I felt a cold chill go through my body,

I didn't care that goosebumps were everywhere. I began to swim.

It was a cold day today. Making the water more colder.

I began to swin with all of my might. I tried to swim as far as I could.

I began gasping because I realized I had gone far.

_Lily, seriously this is stupid just go back! _

The voice. It was Joe. I was shocked.Shocked so much that it made me stop swimming

which made my head go under the water.

When I looked down in the water a saw shimery gold in the bottom...I was so tempted to go towards it until..

_LILY! PLEASE SWIM!_

I gasped. I tried to swim up bur I couldn't..the waters were

going over my head. My lungs began burning. Everything began burning.

I tried my best to get air but I ended up swallowing water.

_Don't give up! KEEP GOING_

I tried to obey the voice. I tried. But my body was getting weaker and weaker...

The burning was so intense...I couldn't take it...

This was it. I was going to die. I was dying...I was drowning...

_Lily..._

The voice grew fainter...

All I knew was I was dying and the last moments I heard Joe..

His voice made this dying possible...I closed my eyes as I felt the golden reflection pull me down.

**xxxx**

ill update for sure on sunday or monday. Sorry about this chapter.

eeekk im so ashammed. But thanks for the reviews i promise ill reply its

just stressful now. I am so sorry. but ily guys!!

PROMSE MAJOR LOE NEXT ONE


	6. Chapter 6:birth and death

**okay. i have no excuses. I feel that you guys should**

**hate me because you guys are the best best best **

**reviewers on earth and i take forever. So so sorry. Ill update tomorow I **

**promise. :) i will also add some niley and LOE in this chappy.**

**i am also glad that this story is helping some of you get **

**through things because you guys are helping me through **

**some things too...**

**disclaimer: I wish i owned something...**

**chapter 6: birth and death**

I turned the page of the photograph book. I smiled

at starred at the picture. I sighed as I saw me my mom, my daddy, Jackson

and me byt he christmas tree. The odd thing was it took me forever to remember

this moment. I stared at my face and tried to remember what I was thinking. This

was getting on my nerves. I then smiled as I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Hey." I grinned turning around and looking at Nick.

He grabbed me and put me on his lap. I turned around and looked at my life.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, so I could see his muscles, he was definately catching up to

Joe in the muscle department. He was wearing tight pants and his curly hair had grown.

I smiled and starred at him.

"What are you doing love?"Nick asked. I showed him the picture album.

"Ha,it's this book I found." I said.

"Awh, you looked soo cute when you were little." Nick kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I giggled. I then actually really took a look at Nick. I mean not to sound

cocky or anything but I knew I was beautiful, and Nick was drop dead gorgeous. I could

just imagine how our kids would look like. They would have blue green eyes with long brown

curly locks, dimples and a cute smile...I couldn't help but smile and Nick noticed.

"What you thinking about?" Nick asked me.

If I told Nick that I was thinking about then he would for sure think I was a freak and I wasn't going to let that happen. I decided to keep it in. Besides we were both going to be 18 soon and my daddy knew how serious me and Nick were and im guessing he didn't wanna loose his little girl.

"Nothing." I said.

"Tell me." Nick teased.

"No." I said firmly. Nick sighed and began tickling me.

"Nooooo!"

"Mileyyy."Nick said as he began the torture.

"Fine, fine but you sooo are going to laugh." I sighed.

"Go for it."Nick said as he looked into my eyes.

"I was wondering how, IF, we had kids, how they would look like." I said.

Then Nick's face turned to scared. He looked down and smiled.

"I bet they would be wonderful.."Nick said suddenly.

"I knew it." I said.

"Knew what?"Nick asked me confused.

"Knew that you would get freaked out!" I said as I got up.

"Wait...no..no!"Nick said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What?" I asked embaressed.

"It's not that I don't like the idea."Nick smiled at me.

I felt a little comforted.

"Then what?"I asked him.

"Miley...we can't ever have kids."Nick said to me.

"What?"I asked in shock.

"Yeah, only humans can have kids, we just turn...and yeah."Nick said looking down.

"So you mean we can't ever..."I couldn't believe this. I was never going to have kids..

I mean I could never have a normal family...at least Lily has a chance...

**xxxxx**

"Is she awake?"

"No, but she;s breathing."

"This is so like her.

"Shut up..Lily..are you awake?"

Was I dead? I must be dead. But does death feel this draining...I mean the last thing I heard

was Joe's voice and that Gold...that must have been the light.. Who were the voices though.

I opened my eyes to see Oliver starring at me.

"Oliver,your dead too?"I asked.

Suddenly pain hit my throat it felt like someone was burning it and putting salt.

"No silly. I saved you from drowning."Oliver said.

I began to be aware of where I was. I reconized I was in the backseat of Oliver's car. Jake was in the drivers seat while Stephanie was in the pasagener seat.

"What?"I asked confused.

"Lily..."Oliver began.

I looked at him to continue

"Why did you want to kill yourself?"Oliver asked outraged.

Part of me panicked. The other part of me wanted to tell him why.

"I didn't.. I just swam too far."I said as I got all of my engery to sit up.

"I was so scared."Oliver said as he hugged me. I hugged him back and almost cried.

He hugged me tightly. I felt so loved at this point my head was in his chest.

He held on tight to me.

"Me too." i said slowly. I was seriously scared and afriad I was going to loose

him and everything. Oliver then looked down at me and I looked up at him.

Oh no.

This was it.

This was the moment..in which couples lean in.

Oh no.

On no. I was having this moment with Oliver.

How much more story book can you get.. The hero saves the damzel

on distress and she rewards him with a kiss. I mean it's not like I ever thought

of Oliver as more than a friend. I mean ...Joe wasn't interested in me. Was

there any chance that he would take me back. I had to give up sometime.

I mean...here was this guy who saved my life and who loves me...so I mean

why not kiss him. Why not try to love him...why not try to move on.

It will save me heartache...a lot of heartache...

Was I really leaning in to kiss Oliver...was I really closing my eyes...

Was I really feeling his breath on my lips...

"HEY!" Jake said.

I pulled back and I saw Oliver blush with he,

"Yes?"Oliver asked annoyed.

"Wehere is her house?" Jake asked.

"Here."Oliver pointed.

I got up and noticed that it was dark.

"How long was I out?" I asked Oliver.

"A pretty long time.."Oliver smiled.

"How were you able to save me?"I asked him confused.

"Well your mom called me to come hang with you. Her friend

from her yoga class passed awayy and she was going to the funeral today."

No wonder my mom has been down lately...I can't believe I had

been so selfish. Here someone actually died and me...i tried to kill

myself...all for a guy who didn't care about me...

"Oh." I said suddenly.

"Don't worry about it." Oliver smiled.

We drove up to my house and Oliver got out of the car.

Jake just laughed at me while Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"She likes him."jake whispered to me.

"Oh." I said blushing.

So she must be hating me too...

Oliver then suddenly stiffened.

"Something's wrong."Oliver said.

"Wha?" I asked now worried.

"No, I mean I sense them.."Oliver said angrily.

Suddenly my body stiffened. This wasn't good. This meant that they

were here. Could my heart really take all this. Could I really do this. I mean

can I put

my heart through this...

"Or they were here."Oliver growled. I remembered Oliver sending me

a letter long ago when I wasn't returning any calls. He mentioned how he fully evolved

into his werewolf form and now there wasn't any chance that he could be bear a vampire

without hating them. That's probably why I didn't respond because it had to do with

a vampire. So I could see why he was acting so angry with the sense of them.

We walked into my house and my heart was beating faster and faster.

I couldn't breathe...just then the phone rang making me jump.

Oliver was in a bad mood and by the phone he picked it up.

"Hello, no, she is at the funeral.Bye." Oliver growled again.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Christian." Oliver said.

I walked into the living room and turned on the light and saw a figure there.

"Ahh!"I screamed.

"Lily...shhh!" The voice said.

I reconized the voice anywhere.

"Amy?" I asked shocked,"What are you doing here?"

I just ran up to her and hugged her tighly and she hugged me back.

"I could ask you the same thing."Amy said confused.

"Oh amy I missed you so much!" I almost cried.

"Me too.." She said. She then looked at me with a worried face.

"Oh Lily..what happened to you..."She asked.

"Oh." I smiled."Nothing..I just..been lazy."

"I told Joe this was a bad idea." Amy sighed.

Somehow hearing his named stung me.

"Now can you tell me why I saw you swimming far into the ocea

and drown?!"Amy asked.

"Oh I swam too far into the ocean.I got a cramp and yeah." I explained.

Amy didn't seem to buy it but she sighed."Lily your a mess.."

"Thanks." I laughed. I just hugged her so tightly again.

"I thought you were dead.."Amy said.

"I'm not..well i woulda been is Oliver didn't save me." I said.

"Oliver..."Amy asked confused."No wonder...I didn't see him saving you..."

"Yeah...he saved me." I said.

"Oh...well oh I thought you were dead. I passed Eliza and told her what happened

and oh gosh."Amy said confused.

"Amy i'm not dead." I smiled hugging her.

"Well yeah."Amy said.

Oliver then stood in the dooorway."Bye Lily."

I turned to him."Wait can't you stay-"

"I'll be back when she is gone."Oliver said as he left.

I could't think of this. I just knew Amy was here and that's all I needed for now.

"Could you stay?"I asked Amy. She smiled.

"Yeah."Amy said.

I jumped and hugged her.

The rest of the night continues as she told me what the rest of the family was up to.

She mentioned how everyone was separted and Eliza and Ryan were in Europe

on thier honey moon, Christian and his wife were in Florida, Nick and Miley were in New York

and she didn;t mention Joe. Which was good.

I fell asleep much to my dismay.

I woke up to hear a conversation between my mom and Amy.

"So was she really that bad?'Amy asked my mom.

"Yeah I mean she looks dead. I feel so bad for my baby. I mean she is so

dead over him. I know this boy Oliver likes her but she is too in love with

him to let him go." My mom said.

"Yeah, I mean she looks so dead." Amy said.

"Yeah but she seems so happy your here and i'm very glad." My mom said. " But

when you leave I don't know how she is going to take it."

Amy sighed.

"How is he anyways?" My mom asked.

"Um, he is in South America."Amy said.

"Oh."My mom said."Well listen I am going to go to Stacy's

house to see her family since the funeral was yesterday so i'll be back tonight."My mom said.

"Okay."Amy said.

I then got up.

"Hey Amy." I smiled.

"Hey sleepy head." She said.

Suddenly her phone rang and she got her phone.

"Hello Eliza, yeah uh no she isn't dead...wait what?! Why would he?

You talked to...are you sure.. has Christian tried? Oh No! Stupid..I urgh!

Okay."Amy hung up the phone with worry in her eyes.

"What is it?!" I demanded.

"Oh gosh I told Eliza how I saw you dead, and Eliza had told Joe and Joe thought

you were dead so he went to Italy. He won't listen to anyone." Amy panicked.

"Why is going to Italy so bad?"I asked confused.

"Lily, if you are a vampire, you know that Italy is where the strongest vampire family is at.

Joe is going to try to go there. He won't talk to any of us...which is bad."Amy said.

"Amy!" I panicked. All I cared about now was Joe." But Joe wouldn't do something that bad.."

Then it clicked. "Christian called! Olivver told him about a funeral. He must have gotten

confused!"

"Right! Let me call him." Amy said she called Christian."Christian..did you tell Joe that Lily was...

no..then..oh no he must have pretended to be you! Okay."

Amy then hung up the phone.

"No! Why would Joe do this! Why would he do this?!" My heart was racing. Joe was about to

destroy himself because of me.

"I don't know but we have to stop him!"Amy panicked.

She then closed her eyes and consintrated.

"He's in Italy...he is about to go up to the family now." Amy's eyes then opened.

"No!" I screamed. I couldn't breathe. I can't even imagine why Joe would want himself destoryed because of me."We got to stop him!"

Amy then closed her eyes and then opened them.

"So...ever been to Italy?"Amy asked.

I smiled and ran upstairs. I packed quickly and left a note for my mom.

**Mom, went with Amy. Joe is in danger. Im sorrry. ill be back soon.**

**love lily.**

"Let's go!" I said.

We ran into Amy's car.

"Okay the only chance that would make Joe change his mind if he knows you weren't dead."Amy explained.

"Well, um can't you tell him!" I asked Amy.

"He won't listen to me. Even if he does read my mind he will think that I am in denial."Amy said.

"So how can we convince him?" I asked.

I didn't even notice we were almost at LAX.

"He has to see you."Amy said."We are going to Italy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

you like? I hope you do.

ill update tomorow. please review


	7. Chapter 7: Loe

**excuse my shittty last chapter I hope this makes up for it.**

**one word. LOE**

**chapter 7: loe.**

I was getting antsy. I fell asleep for a couple of hours while Amy stood awake.

"_Flight 457 will be landing in Italy shortly."_

I turned to Amy who seemed to be consintrating.

"Do you see something?"I asked her desperately.

"Yeah, it keeps changing. Well Joe went up to them and asked

them if they would kill him, they refused and noticed his power. They are interested and

want him to join them."Amy explained.

"So that's good right I mean they won't kill him!" I said my heart rate went down a little.

"No, now he is trying to figure out a way so they would have to kill him. He is deciding how to expose himself...stupid Joseph!"Amy hissed.

I groaned. Why did I have to try and kill myself. What was I thinking...

"Okay he is planning to reveal himself at the main street of Italy there is some sort

of fair there he wants to do it in public and reveal that he is a vampire..oh no."Amy sighed.

"What?"I asked panicked.

"He is planning on doing it right before sunset!" Amy said as she looked scared.

"So how long do we have?" I asked almost screaming.

"An hour."Amy panicked.

"What?! We will never make it!" I screamed.

"No we will we will."Amy said."We are just going to have to think."

"_Flight 457 now landing."_

I grew more antsy. How were we going to make it on time? How we were going to make it on time...Joe couldn't destory himself..why did he do this?

We landed and within 15 minutes me and Amy were runnig through thr airport.

"Lily! We gotta get to the main street!"Amy yelled at me.

"Yeah!" I agreed feeling my lungs burn in pain.

"Hey Lily you like that car?"Amy asked.

I looked and saw a fast porche.

"Yeah." I said not really focusing on anything but Joe.

Amy then ran towards the car and hopped in. She then jumpstarted the car and opened the pasagener door.

"Hop in."Amy smiled.

I got in the car and Amy drove 100 miles in ten seconds.

"You just stole a car?!" I said in shock.

"I know!"Amy said as she looked in the car."I actually like it."

"How much more timee do we have?"I asked her.

"30 minutes. Okay Lily listen carefully.."Amy said looking at me.

"Yeah.."I asked.

"I am going to drive into the gate. You are going to jump out and run in the middle of the street.

Joe is hiddin in the shadows and is going to try to step out in public and reveal himself but if he see's you he will stop."Amy said." You have about 5 minutes by the time we get there cause of all of this traffic."

I nodded nervously. I hope I didn't trip or fall. What if I didn't make it on time.What would happen to Joe?!

After 25 minutes of recklace driving we reached the gate.

"Go!"Amy shouted as I sprinted out of the car.

It was a large main street there was a festival going on and I couldn't really move. I kept pushing past people and I saw the clock tower. Then I saw a shadow. I figure standing there...

"JOE!" I screamed. The music and everything made is difficult I knew he couldn't hear me.

"JOE!" I screamed again. I began running faster and faster, I couldn't even catch my breath.

I looked and noticed Joe was closing his eyes as if concintrating and he began walking towards the sun."JOE!!" I screamed again. I then ran as fast as I could and suddenly crashed into him pushing him back, well trying to. He was so strong it was like moving stone.

"Joe! Please! Go back in the shadows! Joe!"I screamed pushing him back.

Joe then opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Wow they did a nice job. I didn't feel anything..."Joe said soothingly.

"JOE! Get more in the shadows your not dead!" I yelled back at him panicky.

Joe then touched my face,"Christian was right,there is such of a thing as a heaven..."

"JOE!" I said. He then looked at me with confusion and then stiffened. He grabbed me

and pulled me behind him.

I looked to see what he was looking at. It was two men in cloaks.

"Joseph.."One of them spoke.

"Ha, well hey..looks like I don't need your services anymore so um, thank you and we will be on our

way."Joe said as he held my hand tightly.

"Very funny.."The other one said.

"Look, I don't need anything so I will be on my way."Joe said a little firmly.

"You two aren't going anywhere.."

Suddenly Amy was next to Joe.

"Joe."Amy said tensely.

"Amy."Joe said.

They seemed uneasy. I'm guessing the idea of even numbers got them angry.

"So like I said we will be on our way."Joe said with a grin on his face.

Then all of a sudden another figure appeared that made Joe hold me tight.

It was a smaller figure then a tall figure.

"Lily,don't panic."Joe said to me.

"Why?"I asked the next thing I knew Joe was on the floor in pain.

"Ahh!"Joe groaned. Amy didn't look down just looked disgusted at the small figure.

Joe's face was the worst thing i'd ever seen. He was in so much physical pain tears wealed

up in my eyes.

Then suddenly he was breathing heavily.

The small figure smiled.

The tall one then went up to Joe.

"Ha, entertaining. So this is the human that caused all this trouble.."He said looking at me.

"Leave her!"Joe hissed.

The small figure then starred at me but nothing happened.She then made a face.

"Well looks like her powers don't work on her. Well Lily..looks like you are special." He said to me.

Joe stood up and made sure I was behind him.

"Don't you dare." Joe gritted to his teeth.

"Joe are you sure you don't want to reconsider...joining us."He said to Joe.

"Sorry."Joe said with sarcasim.

He then turned to Amy."How about you?"

"Nope."Amy said a little bit more polite.

"Well then the only thing left to do is destory the human girl. She knows too much."

"No!" Joe growled. He looked like he was about to kill a million people.

"Wait!"Amy said.

"Why?"He asked curious.

"Because she will be turned."Amy said.

"Hmmm. I suppose we can do that."The tall figure said."You see it?"

"Yeah I do."Amy said.

"Well in the case, we will be visiting California soon. If she isn't turned when we visit then..."He then smiled at me exposing his teeth.

"Don't worry."Amy said calmly.

"Alright you are free to go." The tall figure said.

My heart finally was at a steady beat.

Joe got my hand and Amy led the way out. It was already dark. We walked towards the car and Joe looked at me and I looked at him.

My emotions got out of control. I was starring at the love of my life after months and months of my own personal hell.

"JOE!" I cried hugging him.

He hugged me back tightly and looked at me and kissed me over and over again.

"I thought you were dead!" Joe said as he hugged me.

"No!" I said hugging him back.

"Lily,how? Amy saw and I called and and-" He just kept kissing me as he talked and holding me tight.

"I thought I lost you!" I cried.

"No,no! Lily baby you got to understand. I did it so that you can have a chance at a normal life! I thought I was doing you a favor in leaving, but not anymore. I'm going to be selfish and never ever going to leave your side until you decide to leave me! I love you too much. You are my everything.I love you." Joe said looking at me talking to me in a soothing voice.

"Joe..I love you too."I said as I hugged him.

My body felt dead. I hadn't slept in two days and the whole me almosy drowning thing made me wanna fall asleep.

"Baby your tired."Joe said as he moved the hair out of my face.

"No,i'm not.."I said in a groggy voice.

Joe kissed my forehead as we both got in the backseat.

"Don't worry..i'll be here when you wake up."Joe said.

"You sure?"I asked yawning.

"As long as you want me here..I will be here. Promise."Joe said.

I smiled as I closed my eye's to Joe's smile.

**xxxx**

I felt us get on the plane. I'm pretty sure I looked awake but I was too sleepy.

I felt Joe carry me as we got off the plane. I felt him carry me to my house.

"LILY?!" I heard my mom yell."Who are...please leave."

"Mame let me just carry her up the stairs." Joe said politely.

"Fine but after leave!"My mom yelled.

"Mom..please."I groaned as Joe carried me up the stairs.

I woke up and remembered everything that happened last night.

I then saw Joe looking at me with a smile.

"Your really here." I said as I hugged him.

"Of course I said I would be..."Joe smiled at me.

"I just wasn't sure."I said smiling at me.

Joe then looked down and frowned,"Do you honestly know how much I love you?"Joe asked me.

I shook my head.

"Lily, I was shocked that you believed my words after many times I told you I loved you. I tried to make you think that I didn't love you anymore hoping that you would eventually move on and be happy as a human like you should be. I felt like i ruined your life and after I saw Ryan almost kill you I saw the big risk..it was and I loved you so much I wasn't willing to let you be in harm's way.

For the past couple of months I have been dead. Traveling country to country just curling up in a ball most of the time hating my exisitance. Never once did you leave my mind. I knew I could never stop loving you so I didn't even try the only thing keeping me sane was knowing you were alive, and maybe almost living a normal life. Towards the end I tried and I was going to give up and go to you and beg for your forgiveness and be on my knees and do anything you commanded so you would take me back." Joe said.

"You were going to beg?"I asked in shock.

"Yeah. I can still do it." He said.

"No,don't." I smiled.

"So will you please forgive me and take me back?"Joe asked.

"Joe, I cannot live without you..I almost killed myself."I said looking into his eyes.

"Same here."Joe kind of chuckled.

"Baby I love you."Joe said kissing my lips.

"I love you too."I said holding him.

"I will never ever forgive myself for leaving you. I did more damage than good for you."Joe said touching my face.

"Please don't ever leave me again."I begged.

"Give me some handcuffs baby because I am your prisoner.."Joe said as kissed my lips.

"I like the sound of that." I grinned as I kissed him."I guess i'm grounded."

"Yeah, not for long though. Your mom was juss worried." Joe said.

"Okay."I said as I hugged him.

I felt whole and complete I was with the love of my life. Just holding him in my arms made everything good again.

"So..your going to have to turn me."I said.

Joe then sighed."I know."

"So when are you going to turn me?"I asked him as I smiled seductively.

Joe then smiled and grabbed me. He got on top of me and went down towards my neck...

**xxxxx**

I AM SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER..

are you guys? let me know.

thank you all for your reviews keeep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8:im trying to keep from going

**okay i am so sorry but things have been difficult here and um yeah it has**

**been hard to update. well yeah. dont worry this story is so far from over**

**chapter 8:**

"Oliver!"

I ran as fast as I could. I could hear her voice in my head. I could even hear Jake

following me. I knew he was no match for my speed but he wasn't so far behind.

My frustration was getting the best of me. I couldn't control it. I wanted to tear something

apart, I wanted to yell, scream, just self destruct.

Suddenly I felt something slam me against a tree making it snap in half like it was a toothpick.

"Urgh!" I groaned turning over to see Stephanie. I quickly calmed down because I didn't

want to hurt her."What?"

"What is your problem anyways...you knew she was going to be turned eventually." Stephanie

said to me as she make a twisted face.

"She isn't turned yet!" I growled.

"Keyword...yet."Stephanie smiled.

"Stephanie I am not in the mood to deal with your crap!" I snapped at her.

"Look, Joe is back in the picture and there is nothing you can do about it, unless you

make her change your mind, which I highly doubt." Stephanie said.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Stephanie you are brilliant." I smiled as I rushed up to hug her.

"What?"Stephanie looked confused at me and I just began to walk.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked me again very confused.

"I am going to make Lily realize that she mader a mistake getting back with Joe." I smiled

just thinking of the idea.

"How on earth are you going to do that?"Stephanie asked me.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I smiled. Somehow the day seemed better...

**xxx**

"Jerk!"Lily yelled as she rushed towards the door.

"Jerk? Me?"Joe asked looking innocent.

"Yes you!" Lily said as she tried to escape Joe's grasp on her.

"How am I the jerk?"Joe smiled as he kissed Lily's cheek.

"I thought you were going to turn me!" Lily said outraged.

"Ha! Lily, you should know by now that I'm not going to do it."Joe smirked.

Lily tried to push him away but Joe leaned down and kissed her.

Lily tried to push him off her but it was no use. She was putty in his hand.

She smiled and hugged Joe. She felt whole and the past few months now seemed like

a huge nightmare.

Lily then looked out the window and saw the autum leaves.

"The end of october."Lily said.

"The most annoying time of month for me."Joe chuckled."Amy gets a laugh out of it though..."

"What?"Lily asked confused as she sat on Joe's lap.

"All Hallow's eve. Trick or treat, El Dia de los Muertos..Halloween." Joe said in a sarcastic tired voice.

"Oh, I love Halloween, trick or treating and going out, dressing up."Lily beamed.

Joe cocked his eye brow.

"I once enjoyed that Holiday long ago. The ironic thing, I dressed up as a vampire." Joe laughed.

Lily then smiled," I think I will be a vampire..." Joe then looked at Lily,"..for Halloween."

Joe then smiled,"Well that's better. Urgh I have to go to this stupid Mascarade Ball."

"Am I going?"Lily asked as she kissed his cheek.

"No." Joe smiled.

"What?"Lily asked.

"No, look. I have to go..manditory thing..a gathering if you will, but i'll try to get out of it as soon as I can." Joe said as she looked in Lily's eyes to make sure she wasn't up to anything.

"So, what I have to spend my Halloween bored?"Lily asked.

"No, of course not you can hang out with your friends."Joe smiled at Lily.

"Uh noo, I don't have any."Lily sighed.

Joe starred at her and cocked his eyebrow,"Well listen babe, just stay here, pass out candy and

I'll pick you up after."

"But,but,but-"

Joe then put his finger over Lily and smiled at her showing his teeth. Lily rolled her eyes as he took

his finger off her lips.

"No arguements okay. Besides, you'll be grounded anyways." Joe grinned.

"And that's funny for you?"Lily asked.

"No...but just in case you find trouble..you seem to do that very easily." Joe said as he thought about it before shaking his head.

"I do not.."Lily protested.

"Lily."Joe said as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

**2 weeks later.**

"I''m major sorry."

"It's fine."

"Like major major sorry I mean I-"

"Miley it's fine."

Lily was sitting in her room assorting the candy.

Miley had come a week ago and hadn't stop appologizing.

"I did miss you a lot."Miley said looking at Lily.

"Yeah. Well me too."Lily said. The more Miley applogized to

Lily the less and less and less Lily wanted to forgive her.

Even though the whole Jonas clan seemed to have come back Lily said she

had forgiven them she still felt bitter. Yet she didn't want to say anythinig because

she had missed them more than anything and she had no intention of sending them away.

"Good thing you mom is leaneant."Miley said as she smiled helping with the candy.

"Yeah i'm suprised my groundingment was only for two weeks."Lily said as she looked at a candy to make sure it wasn't expired.

"Have you told Joe?"Miley asked.

"Nope. Just please don't be thinking of that...because um I want it to be a suprise." Lily grinned..

"Oh I see,"Miley giggled. She then picked up a candy,"I remember when I used to love

these now it seems so unappealing.."

Lily looked at Miley and sighed.

"Well hopefully Joe will turn me soon so I can suffer in the whole missing candy department."Lily laughed.

Miley's smile then dissapeared.

"What?"Lily asked annoyed having a feeling Joe had gotten to Miley's head.

"Nothing."Miley said quickly as she continued sorting thr Candy.

"Miley..."Lily said bitterly.

"No...I mean. Joe just seems really stubborn on not turning you."Miley said.

"Yeah I know but it's fine with me..i'm stubborn too."Lily smiled.

Miley's lip twitched.

"Your nervous?"Lily asked.

"Duh! I mean I am going to meet all these vampires. I mean i'm new at this whole thing. What if I do something wrong. Or they tell Nick,'Wow great choice in a soulmate!' urgh I am so freaking out. Besides I have never met any other vampires besides the Jonas Clan and ahhh I don't know what to do Nick seems to have everything under control and he keeps trying to calm me down but nothing is working and ahhh!" Miley said as she sprawled herself on the bedroom floor.

"Relax Miles, you'll do fine and Nick is going to be by your side the whole night right?"Lily asked.

"Well yeah."Miley answered quickly.

"Well then relax."Lily smiled. Miley looked up at Lily.

"Gee I am so glad I have a best friend like you."Miley said hugging Lily.

"Haha awww. Thanks." Lily said hugging Miley.

Just then the door opened.

"Lily I am going to the Halloween party. So you are going to pass out the candy right?" Heather asked Lily.

"Yes mom don't worry. Candy zone here." Lily said holding up sour candy.

"Okay, and Miley you are spending the night right?"Heather asked Miley.

"Yes."MIley smiled.

"I am so glad your back. Well i'll be back tomorow and remember no sleepovers with boys!"Heather said with a giggle as she closed the door.

"If only she knew."Miley laughed.

Lily giggled as she looked at the clock. It was 8.

"So what are you going to wear?"Lily asked Miley.

"Oh this!"Miley smiled. She had a dark red long dress and a matching mask.

"How pretty!"Lily gasped.

"Thanks. Wanna help me get ready?"Miley asked Lily.

"Sure!"Lily beamed.

Lily POV

I opened my mouth. Miley had her long dark hair straight. Her eyes had deep mascara making her green eyes pop. Her lips plumped on thier own and the dress seemed to flow like a fairy tale princess dress. She then put on the mask which only made her features pop out more.

"Do I look okay?"Miley asked.

"You look great..actually perfect."I said with envy. Miley smiled.

"Well look just pass some candy out and we will be back before you know it. Who knows where Joe might wanna take you...or us."Miley grinned.

"Who knows."

I jumped to see Joe standing behind me with Nick. Joe looked hot. he had black tight pants with a purple long sleaved shirt on. A black vest covering that and a long black coat with a top hat. ( just picture the new years eve outfit with a purple shirt instead..in my opinion he looked vampirey)

Nick however had his hair slicked back and a nice and expensive black tux.

"Hey!"Miley ran over to Nick's arms as he swung her and gave her a kiss.

"You look marvelous!"Nick grinned.

"Why thank you and you look might fine yourself."Miley kissed him again.

I smiled at Joe. He then got my hand and kissed it.

"Trust me I don't want to go. I hate these things." Joe said.

"Yeah?" I asked him smiling. I could tell he didn't want to go but I couldn't figure out why.

"I'll try to be back by 12." Joe groaned.

"Alright then well try not to have too much fun."I laughed. Inside I was screaming. I was being left out again and being seperated from Joe and the rest of them for a couple of hours.

"I won't."Joe said as he leaned in."Trust me."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I began to walk them downstairs.

"Now, please just stay here. Do this for me please." Joe said stressing.

"Joe calm down she isn't that accident prone." Nick defended me.

Miley and Joe starred at Nick as if he was crazy.

"I tried."Nick whispered to me.

"Thanks."I said to Nick. I walked them out and there were some kids waiting at the door with thier bags out dressed as a clown and a ghost.

"We will be back soon."Miley said.

"Bye babe."Joe kissed me as he turned to his new car.

Nick waved at me. I gave the kids some candy and closed the door.

I grinned as I got my cell phone.

"Selena?"I asked.

"Hey Lily!"Selena said in a happy mood.

Ever since the whole Ryan thing Selena was extra nice to me.

"Hey Selena you getting ready for the mask ball?"I asked.

"Yeah, it;s gunna be fun."Selena said excited.

"I wish I could go.."I said sadly.

"Oh well it would be sort of safe since we aren't allowed to feed at the ball."Selena said.

"Really?"I asked shocked by this news.

"Yeah some sort of rule..but it isn't safe anyways. Good thing it's in L.A. this year I hate traveling in planes." Selena said.

"Oh how cool. Where exactly?"I asked.

"Oh in some building on sunset. I think it's in Club X."Selena said in awe.

"Wow, so um great well I better get these candies out!" I said quickly.

"Oh okay then! Bye!"Selena smiled as she hung up the phone.

I locked my front door and went into the bathroom. As soon as I found out about this ball I went a bought a dress one day instead of going to lunch.

I looked at the dress it was aqua. It hugged my curves perfectly and i had some siliver high heels.

My hair was down and in loose curls. I had my make up perfect.

After a half hour I smiled and for once was happy at the way I looked.

I went otuside and got into my car.

I was going to suprise Joe. There was no way I was going to let Joe get his way again. Besides..

I picked up my mask and smiled.

It was a masked ball. I wasn't in any danger...I would be fine.

_Joe POV_

I hated these things. I looked around the music was like being in a club. There were lights and people dancing everywhere. I sat down and looked at Amy dancing with Kevin. Miley was looking nervous as ever as she held on to Nick. Nick however was talking smoothly to others and looking at Miley once in a while to make sure her mouth didn't hurt from all that smiling.

I turned to see a red head smiling at me.

"Hey Joseph." She cooed.

"Veronica..hey..um." I talked. I hated this. This is why I hated coming here.

I began to walk away when another girl came up to me.

"Hey handsome." She smiled.

"Be right back."

I rushed over to a dark corner and put my mask on.

This would help me a little.

I began to walk out...yet still more girls were following me.

I tapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"Nick asked.

"Um..this is awkward." I whispered.

"Just try and have fun okay." Nick said as he continued talking.

Suddenly my favorite song came out.

"I will." I smiled as I got on the dance floor.

I began dancing to the music when I felt a girl grab my hand and began to dance with me.

She had a pretty smile and that made me grin. But her smile could never compare to Lily.

"I'm Demi." She yelled over the music.

"Joe." I yelled back.

**xxxxx**

i know i did it again!

please reviewww


	9. Chapter 9: Joining

Theres no excuse for how late this is all i can say is I hope you forgive me and leave a review

Theres no excuse for how late this is all i can say is I hope you forgive me and leave a review.

again i am so sorry.

I saw the club. Okay how in the hell was I going to get in? You had to have two requirments to get in the club. One you had to be twentyone..and another you had to be a vampire. I wasn't any of these. Well Joe wasn't twenty one but in vampire years Joe was already older. I needed to get in.

How was I going to get in? I looked around the street and thought. I looked at my cell phone and

saw a name that I knew would get me in. I began to dial the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Selena!" I said in a happy voice.

"Oh hey Lilz! Sorry if I can't hear you it's pretty loud over here." Selena yelled over the phone.

"Hey can you come outside the club for a second?" I asked.

"You're outside?" Selena asked nervously.

"Well yeah you said it wasn't dangerous." I reminded her.

"Well that's before I thought you were coming! Oh gosh I need to get you before you

get bit!" Selena said as she hung up on me,

Why was she so nervous? I was hiding behind a parked car across the street from the club.

I was safe...

I stood there and five seconds later Selena was in front of me looking like a perfect porcelian angel.

Her outfit was gorgeous just like her face.

"Lily!" Selena's perfect features were now scared.

"Selena!" I smiled. Selena pulled me aside close to her as a couple walked past us looking gorgeous as well.

"Lily. Why did you come? Joe said you would think about it. I don't think he'd ever imagine you'd

be crazy enough to follow us here!" Selena said with worry.

"You said it was safe!" I repeated.

"Well, if you're away yeah. Look this is a vampire gathering. Meaning there are vegetarians, and non

vegetarians here." Selena explained.

Again I felt stupid. How could I be so dumb to come here?

"Okay i'll just go home then." I said. Well at least I could wait till Joe was done.

"You can't now. What if the non vegie's picked up your scent which I wouldn't doubt. They

would hunt you! Okay, listen just uh..damn. Okay just stay with me the whole time in there.

I'll say im your host."Selena explained to me.

"Host?"I asked confused.

"Just the less you know the better apparently. Great Joe is so going to find out." Selena moaned.

"Urgh now I feel bad!" I said regreting this whole idea.

"No just please try not to get into any trouble..."Selena begged me.

She then handed me her necklace.

"Wear it and now let's go inside and hopeully not get into too much trouble."Selena groaned.

"Okay." I said nervously.

As I walked to the front of the line this reminded me of a Hannah Montana Hollywood premire

Lola would get invited to. But this was more glamourous yet sophisticated.

Another thing that was different, is that I was going as Lily and not Lola.

I was myself. I looked at all the beautiful immortals around me.

I couldn't believe I was apart of this. I was in this world. Inside it was like a club. But like for the rich.

All elegant dressers swaying to the music. All drinking wine, or at least I hoped it was wine.

Laughter sounded like the music from the heavens.

I looked around and saw all flat screens all around the club, each screen show a lot of beautiful people. I then saw Miley on one screen smiling and laughing next to Nick. They were near the fountain. I quickly looked around, I always helped Miley when she got herself into jams.

So maybe she would help me get out of here. Or at least keep Selena from keeping me out of trouble.

"Hello."

I turned around and saw Selena was talking to a very handsome vampire.

"Hi."Selena said smoothly. Okay while she was flirting I can go find Miley.

NO ONE POV.

Joe smiled as Demi finished dancing with him.

"Wow Joseph your reputation sure ensues you."Demi beamed as she walked towards the bar.

"What do you mean?"Joe asked.

"Well my family..has talked a lot about you..."Demi said.

Joe then raised his eyebrows.

"Well.. I mean who doesn't."Joe smirked. He then laughed and

shook his head."Kidding."

"Well yeah I bet my family would like to meet you."Demi said as she took Joe's

hand.

Joe then looked at the time."I would but I kinda need to get somewhere soon."Joe

said remembering Lily.

"It will be quick."Demi promised as she smiled.

Joe then looked into the girl's eyes. He was a sucker for a woman's plea.

"Alright."Joe agreed.

Demi led him through the crowd.

Kevin saw Joe and he started walking towards him.

"Joe."Kevin said as he caught up to his brother.

"Hey Kevin."Joe greeted.

Demi smiled at Kevin.

"Hey Kevin. I'm Demi."Demi introduced herself.

"Demi? Demi Lovato?"Kevin asked.

"Yes."Demi's smile seem to beam.

"Wow. Um Christian worked with your family to help the treaty in South America." Kevin said.

Joe just looked confused.

What?

Joe asked Kevin in his head. Kevin the began to think in his head.

The Lovato's are a rich very very rich and powerful Vampire Family.

Almost as strong as the vampire's in Italy. They are determined to have

only the strongest vampire's in thier family. Demi must be a new addition. She's no more

than ten years.

Joe then began to think.

Oh yeah I heard Christian talk about them...but he said never to meddle with them.

Kevin then smiled.

Let's just say they are like the mafia...they are mysterious they solve problems in thier

own way. No body questions it.

Joe then turned back to Demi.

"Thanks Kevin. Well my father wishes to speak to Joesph if you don't mind."Demi smiled.

"No go ahead."Kevin said. He then looked at Joe. Be careful.

Joe nodded. He then walked after Demi. She started leading him to a VIP room.

Now this room seemed like a party room. There were girls dancing to music. Musicians playing everywhere. The lights were dazzzeling. And there were couches everywhere.

In the back of the room there was about 5 people. There was one handsome tall vampire with blonde hair. Next to him a beautiful red head. The other three were all dazzeling but to Joe they were just another couple of vampires except with power.

"Joseph!" He smiled.

"Hey."Joe said as he sat down.

Demi then smiled at Joe.

"Listen Joseph...we need to talk."

MILEY POV 

The night seemed to get better. Nick seemed so much older than anyone,

He had the soul of a thirty year old. The vampires he was talking to were older ones obviously.

He would look at me and smile and try to invite me in the convo but I would say something stupid

and he would try to save me by pretending to joke about it. I was wondering when this night

would be over so I could tell Lily what an idiot I made myself. I wonder what she was doing.

Suddenly my senses picked up on something. It was BerryBlu perfume. I knew of one girl who wore it. I needed to get to her before Nick picked up her scent if he already not had he was probably petending not to notice, so the other vampires wouldn't notice.

I stepped away from Nick and he seemed to already be ahead of the game.

I walked over about 20 feet away is when I saw a clutz trip. It was Lily. She looked gorgeous though..

"Miley!"Lily smiled.

"Oh gosh Joe will kill you if he finds you here."I said as I hugged her and others looked on.

"I know Selena told me."Lily said already in a panic.

"Well where is she?"I asked looking for Selena.

"Well she was talking to this guy and I kinda felt bad so I left to find you."Lily said.

"Okay well let's get you home before Joe comes."I laughed. I turned to Nick and saw I had a text.

yeah get her home. I dnt know where Joe is. So its a good sign.

"Let's go."I said as I pulled her out of the party.

We took a bmw back to Lily's house. Her mom wasn't home yet,thank god.

"Well Lily you sure love chasin trouble more than a fly likes to chase stink!" I said flopping on her couch. Lily starred at me with awe.

"What?"I asked.

"Even when you flop you do it so flawlessly." she said with envy.

I hated moments like these it made me feel uncomfortable when she looked at me

like if I wasn't her best friend anymore but someone that she admired.

Like the way she looked at Joe,Nick,Kevin,Selena, and me...

"Ha stop it." I laughed trying to hide the awkwardness. Then the door swung open.

It was Nick.

"Lily warning angry Joe coming in three,two,-"

"LILY!" Joe said angrily as he looked at Lily who put a sheepish smile on her face.

"Do you want to die?"Joe asked her.

"What?"Lily asked.

"Joe!"Selena called after him. Selena then looked at Nick.

"What? I tried to warn them."Nick said shrugging. Selena slightly pushed him,

"Selena she could have gotten killed!"Joe said with hurt in his voice.

"Joe! Stop it! I am not a kid. Can't we just have a nice Halloween."Lily pleaded.

"We could have if you would have not done that. Babe I love you too much to risk you getting hurt!" Joe said softly.

"Look Joe this is my fault."Selena said trying to ease the tension off Lily.

"Maybe it is."Joe said sternly.

"Joe."Nick defended her. I don't know why at that moment my heart sank. Nick was defending her

from Joe's anger. I mean who wouldn't...but I mean urgh bad thoughts.

"Sorry."Joe appologized. Even though Joe was level minded he was a hot head.

Lily then walked over to Joe.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to suprise you..."Lily said in a guilty voice.

"Well,"Joe chuckled,'It worked." Lily then leaned up and kissed Joe on his cheek.

"Can we still enjoy our Halloween?"Lily asked Joe. He streched and picked up Lily effortlessly.

"Of course, do you got any horribly acted scary movies with horrible effects?"Joe asked her.

"Of course."Lily giggled as she kissed him.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw my handsome Nick.

"Wanna go home?"Nick asked.

"Sure."I agreed. I did want to have my fancy time with Nick. I mean I loved the way Nick got

all romantic. I am pretty sure he had something planned for this Halloween.

He pulled me into his arms and then I noticed something. A dark haired girl was sitting on the couch. Nick turned."Selena?"

"Hmm?"Selena looked up.

"What are you going to do then?"Nick asked.

If I had blood in my system it would be boiling. Jealously surged through my body and I was trying so hard to hide this emotion. What threat did Selena hold over me?

"Oh well i'm not sure yet..maybe go home with my brother not sure."Selena said.

"Well would you like to join us?"Nick invited her. My heart sank even deeper. This was me and Nick's special night. Not Selena's, Miley's and Nick's!! Was he doing this on purpose he had to know that this was pissing me off.

"Haha."Joe chuckled.

I looked at him and he looked back down. I almost forgot that Joe knew what I was thinking at all times and sometimes that bothered me. Whatever! Point is Selena was being a third wheel!

"Umm,well i'm not sure Nick, I mean it kinda seemed you two had a date."Selena said.

ANNOYING! Why was she being so nice! Oh gosh I wanted to bash her into a tree!

"Oh us."Nick said with a laugh as he turned to me." We wouldn't mind..right Miles?"

I paused for about a couple of seconds but in those 2 seconds Nick's face then turned into suprise and Selena's face turned into uncomfortableness.

"Yeah, sorry I so spaced out."I lied.

"You sure?"Selena asked.

Lily then plopped her head from Joe's chest and looked at the awkwardness.

"Why don't we all watch a movie together?"Lily suggested.

"Good idea."Nick and Joe said at the same time.

I looked at Lily who seemed to understand the situation.

xxxx NO ONE POV

"Why?"Nick asked Miley.

"Why what?"Miley asked.

"It was obvious you didn't want Selena here."Nick said again.

"You are crazy."Miley defended herself.

"Miey, I know you and I kno you are lying."Nick said as he leaned against the wall lifting his head up.

"Well, I don't know you guys seem to have a history together."Miley said a little quietly.

"So, wait, there is no history."Nick said as he walkd towards Miley and got her hand.

Miley smiled and looked at Nick's eyes.

"I'm forever yous."Nick said.

"Forever, doesn't seem like long enough."MIley cooed.

"I know, just know we are forever and beyond,nothing and no one is going to change that..'Nick said.

"I love you and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."MIley admitted.

"Your crazy love."Nick grinned as he grabbed her and began kissing her passionatly.

He picked her up and put her on top of the counter. MIley giggled as she began to kiss his neck.

He bit his lips and looked in her eyes and pulled her closer to him. She let out a gasp and Nick kissed her harder.

She ran her hands through his curly hair and pulled it back. He groaned and Miley nibbled at his neck.

"Tease."Nick groaned.

"So."Miley said as she pulled him on top of her and she leaned back on top of the counter.

NIck got his hands and caressed her leg.He then started to raise his hand to go up her leg higher and higher.

LILY POV

"Stay."I pleaded as she sat next to Joe on her bed.

"I always do and you know that." Joe said as he started to lie on my bed.

"Yeah I know, but can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure anything."Joe smiled again.

"Um, when I first got to the club, where were you, no one could find you."I asked.

That had been bugging what could have distracted Joe, to him not to realize sooner that I was there.

I mean he would've noticed as soon as I got there if he wasn't being distracted.

"I had to talk to some people."Joe said to me. I waited for a further explanation but I got nothing.

"Um, well who?" I asked again curiously.

"Just some old friends, and new ones, nothing really interesting babe."He said. I could tell he was trying to change the subject and that bothered me. Was he hiding something from me? He never hides things from me unless he thinks by me knowing I might be in danger. But he is so relaxed so what is his deal. I don't get it,

"Oh okay." I said dropping the subject.

He then grabbed me and lied me down next to him.

"Hey!" I giggled.

"What?"He asked with a cute face. " I thought you wanted me to act like this.."

I leaned and kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back.

"I'm going to hunt tonight."Joe said.

"Okay. You gunna get a bear?"I asked with a laugh.

"Ha, nah. Who knows." Joe said he then sat up.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

He then smiled and starting singing..

"Now, i'm speechless, over the edge i'm just breathless, I never thought that I catch this, lovebug again.

Hopeless head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I get hit with this love bug again..."

My eyes were closed I was so close to falling asleep...when I felt him kiss my cheek.

It was like slipping into your dreams but I could still feel Joe's Cold body close to mine.

His phone then rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"Joe anwered."Yeah, I'm on my way...no I just..well yeah. Lily is my first priority so...alright, i'll be right there."

Then with a little click I felt alone. He was gone.

I opened my eyes and sat up curiously. Who called?

Why wouldn't he tell me anything? Why was he keeping new secrets away from me?

I needed to ask Miley to ask Nick or Kevin. This was going to drive me crazy!

Suddenly I heard some branches brake outside. My heart began to race when.

"Lil!" I heard a whisper.

"Oliver?" I asked with suprise.

Oliver then poked his head through the window.

"Finally the leech isn't here." He said with utter most disgust.

"Oliver!" I smiled as I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I have been waiting to find the right time to come and see you." Oliver grinned.

"Yeah it's been so long I thought you forgot about me..."I said with a little sadness in my voice.

I was definately smiling again. This was a great suprise and I needed to get my mind

off Joe and his weirdness, well not Joe, never Joe just his weirdness.

"Never. Your always top in my mind.'Oliver grinned.

"Top?" I asked in suprise. He gave me a little smile and nodded.

"Where have you been?" I asked him again.

"Well here and there, been traveling with a bunch of friends you know doing crazy stunts, The usual living life on the edge." Oliver said as if it was nothing, but I knew he was mocking me.

"Well looks like someone is having so much fun without me." I pouted.

"Well that's why I came here. I figured since you've been with the bloodsuckers for long enough that you might need a little break from bordville and I decided to come and rescue you into adventure...that's if you want to come with me?" Oliver asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

I smiled. I did miss Oliver and I did miss having fun...dangerous fun.

"What did you have in mind?"I asked.

"Well I was thinking we can go on my motorcycle." Oliver smiled.

I grinned and ran to go get my jacket.

NO ONE POV

Demi was waiting by the fire. The fire seemed to make her firey eyes more of a hazel color.

She sighed as she waited for Joe to come. She had been thinking about the Night they danced.

His intensity, his character, he was noble and yet wild, he was so full of mystery…

Then she looked up and he was there.

"Hey."Joe grinned.

"Hey.'Demi smiled.

"Well where's your dad?" Joe asked.

Demi sighed,"Joe I feel like maybe you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"Joe asked.

"Well I don't know it's just that maybe-"

"Joesph Adam Jonas..."

Demi turned to see her father.

"Dad."Demi smiled. Her father nodded at her.

She smiled at Joe, "I'll see you later."

Joe waved as she left the room gracefully.

The tall Blonde stood at 6'2. He had a strong body. He was wearing a suit and

had a hat on .

Joe had remembered his name was Daniel. Joe had read Kevin's mind which was like a library.

Daniel was apart of the vampire family in Italy. But there was dispute over power between the two leaders. Before things could get chaotic he left the Italian Vampire family with his red headed mate.

"Daniel Lovato." Joe walked up and greeted him.

"Joseph. Welcome. Don't mind Demetra she hates when her crushes talk to me." Daniel said.

Joe's eyes popped in surprise. Demi was single? No mate? With being in a rich popular in a vampire society he thought she would've been married by now.

"Oh I see." Joe said as Daniel walked over to a couch and Joe followed and sat down in the couch opposite from him.

" How is Christian?" Daniel asked.

"Fine, you didn't see him at the party?" Joe asked.

"Ha! I was rather too busy, it's difficult to find friends among a social event." Daniel laughed.

"I see. Well how long have you two been friends?" Joe asked now curious. When he went intot he backroom for ten minutes they seemed to all be laughing among the close group of friends. He could've seen Christian.

"A while. But we will have time to tell that story later…did he ever tell you the story why we are not that close?"Daniel asked.

"No." Joe said.

"I aquired something that scares the Italian Family." Daniel said.

Joe's body shifted. His curiosity was now getting the best of him.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"Well, did you see my darling wife?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah she sure is beautiful." Joe said..

"Well you see she is human.."Daniel said in a whisper.

"What?" Joe's eyes popped open. In a second Lily popped into his head. "How is that possible she looked and smelled like a vampire."

"That's the power I have Joseph I can control minds." Daniel said.

"Wha, what?!" Joe asked in a shocked voice.

"Every Vampire in that room had their mind controlled by me. She looked like a vampire but she wasn't. Now that took time, believe me it wasn't done in a second it took a year." Daniel said.

"A year?!" Joe asked.

"Yeah, a year," Daniel smiled.

" That isn't a long time at all to make something that amazing happen." Joe said in a rush.

"Well that's not with Christian said." Daniel said.

"He knew about this?" Joe asked. Fire was raging inside of Joe's body. How could he have not told Joe there was a way he could be with Lily, without turning her?! He saw Joe's misery! Why would he hide this from him?! Anger fueled Joe's body that Daniel noticed his body change.

"Yes, I was upset too since, well you know Christian was my best friend and he didn't want me to have this power. He said it was a pointless to have human and vampire together and forbidden. He even tried to get the Italian Family to take my power away but I just left…"

Daniel then looked at Joe. "That's why I need you."

**Lily was riding on the motorcycle laughing. "Too fast!" She giggled.**

**"What?!" Oliver yelled as went faster.**

"Me?" Joe asked.

"I heard of your situation and it bothered me that Christian didn't even mention me." Daniel said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Joe said a little frustrated.

"That's why I chose you. I am in your situation Joe, I am no bad vampire either, you know about the history i've done by helping others. I am for human love. That's something we have in common…the way they smile just makes us believe we are alive."

**Oliver stopped the motorcycle and smiled at Lily as he helped her off.**

**"Where are we?"Lily asked.**

**"Well we are at my favorite mountain, c'mon lemme show you something. Better be good at climbing." Oliver teased.**

**Lily shook her head as she pushed him playfully. "Whatever!"**

**She then began to ran as Oliver chaed her.**

"I am offering you, to teach you how to obtain my power." Daniel said.

Joe's eyes popped open.

"What?" Joe asked in a whisper.

"I am offering you to have the power to be able to keep Lily human without ever worrying about her safety."Daniel said. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Joe said excitedly. "Please."

"It will be done all you need to do is one thing." Daniel said.

"What is it?" Joe asked eager.

"Join my family." Daniel said. Daniel noticed how Joe was shocked to this news. He then said," Just think of it as helping Lily.."

**Lily made it to the top of the mountain.**

**"Well Oken what did you need to show me huh?" Lily asked.**

**Oliver then pointed to inside the cave, "In there."**

**Lily laughed," Oh god you better not try to scare me!"**

**"I won't Lil just c'mon." Oliver said as he pushed her in.**

"Christian.. I don't know." Joe said.

"Yes it is hard but you can still live there just be apart of my family..think about it it's for Lily.." Daniel said.

Joe had never been so confused. He wanted to do this, and he could still live with them it wasn;t a bad change right? Would they even notice besides it was just a title…

"I'll join." Joe said.

In a second Joe was on the floor unconcious.

Daniel walked around him and smiled, "Welcome to the family.."


	10. Chapter 10:Control,im coming down

**Alrighty well I am back. Sorry for my delay. I just wanted to thank you guys for my welcome back! I thought you guys would've forgotten me already I know i would've!!**

**Well okay lemme clairfy**

**Joe did switch families. I know why why why!**

**But don't worrry.. things happen for a reason. And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU GUYS AND PLEASEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Chapter 10:**

Daniel looked at Joe's body on the floor and sighed as he walked around it.

"Your mind and body now belongs to me..."Daniel said. "Usually it takes about a couple of seconds before I control one's mind but it took longer another visit and your trust...now that is impressive. But what scares me is that you did it just for a girl. We must not have that. I need for you to start distancing yourself away from your family...make it seem like it's your choice to join my family...because I mean if you join right away they would suspect something."

Daniel then raised his hand and Joe's body raised as well.

"Wake."

Joe began to cough violently and Daniel rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Joe said as he gasped,"What happened?"

"I think the news was too much for you..."Daniel laughed.

"Oh..okay, damn i have a headache.."Joe complained.

"Yeah well you'll be fine son..."Daniel said as he smiled at Joe. "Point being if you want me to teach you these abilities for Lillian I would aquire your pressence to teach you lessons."

Joe looked at Daniel," Of course. When?"

"Three times a week. Night or day whatever you prefer.."Daniel said.

"Yeah, I just got to tell my fa-"

As soon as Joe tried to say family he felt his tounge go numb and a shock to his body.

"Woah that was weird."Joe whispered to himself.

"What was?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing."Joe said again.

"Well just to be on the safe side I rather you not tell anyone."Daniel said.

"Yeah I understand, I just cannot believe Christian." Joe said angrily.

"Now Joseph Christian might have had his reasons for not telling you..."Daniel said smoothly.

"Yeah I guess." Joe said with a little anger in his voice.

There was then a knock in the door.

"Come in." Christian said.

Demi came in the room and looked at Joe right away. Joe smiled at Demi and she walked up to Daniel.

"Father the family from Ireland is here for you." Demi said. She then turned to Joe.

"Thank you Demi, Well Joseph this meeting has been fun, but I have other business to attend. Bye Demetra." Daniel then exited the room.

Demi then went up to Joe.

"What did my dad tell you?" Demi asked Joe right away.

"What do you mean?"Joe asked confused.

"Did he like offer you anything I mean did he-"

"Demi calm down, nothing we were just discussing business." Joe laughed.

"You sure?"Demi asked.

"Yeah."Joe said as he kissed Demi's hand and began to leave the room.

**Nick POV**

Miley was being...Miley.

"I cannot believe this. How could she do that?!"

Miley was on the phone with her agent. Some rumor was going on about her.

I was waiting on the chair and waiting for her to get off the phone.

Ever since the whole awkward thing between me and Selena she had been trying to get as much info

of her as she could. It was rather annoying. Yet cute that she was this protective of me.

Yet I couldn't deny that me and Selena made awesome friends. We connected at a level that I never thought would be possible with someone other than my Miley. She was like me except with a pop. She could be at a serious level with me and yet at the same time be so open and free and with attitude. I liked that. I looked at my cell phone and realized it was a text from Selena.

**Meet up? Book Fair. :)**

I smiled, I had completetly almost forgot. There was a book fair down in a small town city. It was popular and me and Selena had been dying to go.

**Give me a sec. Where r you?**

Miley then noticed me texting.

"I'll call you back." Miley said before hanging up.

I smiled and looked at her,"Yes babe?"

"Who you be texting?"She asked me.

"Who I be texting?" I asked with a laugh. I loved mocking Miles she was just so cute.

"Shut up! Nickie...who are you texting?" She asked.

I couldn't lie to the love of my life.

"Selena. We are thinking of going to a book fair." I said.

Her face, as expected, fell."Oh."

"Now Miles I had asked you to come with me but you didn't want to instead we-"

"Ended up having passionate and wild sex where I left a couple of scratches on your back." Miley said seductively.

I grinned as I remembered that,"I'm not complaining and neither were you when you moaned my name and ripped the sheets." I shot back.

Miley then smiled," How about we do another re-play of that night..."

"Miles, you know that's one o fmy favorite things to do with you but, I really want to go tot his and Selena wants to go to so please if you wouldn't mind my absence for a couple of hours?" I asked her.

Trust me in a second my lips would be crushing hers and her frail body would be thrown on the bed, but I knew we could and most likely would, do that anytime. Besides it would just be a couple of hours.

**Just got to ur house. Outside! :)**

I looked at my phone and smiled.

"Here." I let Miley read my texts. I had nothing to hide from her.

"Okay, have fun." Miley said as she kissed my cheek.

I then kissed her back and began to walk downstairs.

I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to see Selena looking so beauitful.

Her hair fell back curlish and elegantly. She had beautiful earings. She wore faded black tight jeans with a vanilla top. Her black boots gave her a boost in size.

"Nick."Selena smiled at me.

"Hey." I smiled as I went downstairs.

"Ready to go?"Selena asked me.

_Not even close._

**Lily POV**

We reached the top of the mountain. Well more like Oliver had a smug look on his face while a sweaty me was huffing and puffing and trying to catch up.

"You finally got to the top."Oliver bragged.

"Yeah I did it." I said trying to keep my pride.

"We coulda got here sooner if you weren't so stubborn." Oliver said as he helped me up.

"Yeah I know, I just don't need your help all the time." I shot. He grinned and added a chuckle.

"Fiesty." He said. He took my hand and we began to walk.

I felt kind of weird since Oliver was holding my hand. Yeah we were friends and all but still.. I felt

my heart beat faster and that wasn't normal for someone who should be holding thier friends

hand. I let go and Oliver grunted. He then showed me a cave.

"Oh no no no no!" I said quickly. Dark scary caves equals thousands of ways for Oliver to scare me.

"What?"Oliver asked.

"A cave are you kidding me?"I asked him.

"It's inside.."Oliver said.

"No, you better be kidding me."I said still afraid of what he would show me.

Oliver grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear,"Trust me."

I smiled and took a deep breath. I nodded as he held my hand and led me inside.

The inside of the cave was so dark and cold. I shoivered but he pulled me against his warm body.

"Cold?"Oliver asked.

"No im good."I said. We walked for five minutes when my eyes popped open.

There was writting in the walls of bright rainbow colors. It seemed to be shiining and the drawing were glowing as well. It was so beautiful. I couldn't even speak.

"It's my families history."Oliver said. I looked at him and he then pointed to another picture.

"This represents transformation."Oliver saaid as she showed me.

"This is beautiful I can't believe your showing this to me."I whispered to him.

"You mean so much to me...why wouldn't I show it to you."Oliver said as he squeezed my hand.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled back at him.

"Lily.."Oliver whispered as he leaned in closer to me.

"What are you doing?"I whispered at Oliver. My body couldn't move, I was frozen in my place and I wanted to slap him in the face for leanining in and wanting to kiss me. Wait I knew he was going to kiss me then why wasn't I moving? My mind was racing..

"I'm making a big mistake." Oliver whispered to me as I felt his breath on my lips. My eyes began closing but I turned my head to his lips brushed my cheek softly.

"A kiss on the cheek isn't a mistake.."I smiled at him as I got his hand.

"Thank you for showing me this..."I said as I looked at him sincerely.

"No problem."He smiled at me.

We began to walk out of the cave and I looked up at the moon.

"I've been looking out for Nikki."Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly.

I knew Nikki was after me. She had been for months but her name hadn't been mentioned.

"I caught her scent down in South America." Oliver said.

"You went all the way over there for me?"I asked in shock.

"Yeah of course, so we will search the area again." He told me.

I nodded as I smiled."Thank you."

"Lily stop thanking me for something like protecting you." Oliver told me.

**XXX**

"God!" I moaned.

Joe Jonas had changed in the past two weeks. I don't know whatever he had been hunting but whatever it was was making him stronger as a vampire, more agressive...uh sexually.

"I love you!" Joe growled. He was just in his tight pants. He had thrown his shirt off a while ago.

I was however in my shorts and bra. My hair was wild and down. We just had the best make out session in forever. He had also had done a few extra things.

"Joe, Joe, Joe." I tried to say. He was currently biting the top of my breasts.

"What?" He asked. Sweat had made his hair stick to his firehead.

His panting was turning me on. I was biting my lip. He then quickly threw me on his bed againand starting nibbling from my chest to my stomach.

"I love you too." I moaned.

He then grabbed my body so I was on top of him.

"Hey." He said as he winked at me.

"Joe whatever you are hunting..keep hunting it..it's making you more amazing.."I breathed.

"I know right..."Joe said as he kissed my neck.

He then picked me up so I was sitting. I was about to kiss him when he got up.

"Baby!" I laughed. He smiled and kissed me again.

"I'm going to go hunt." He said to me.

"Yeah but it's a saturday..and i'm sleeping over Miley's which means we have the whole day to ourselves.."I giggled.

"Yeah babe, but I don't wanna loose control. I'll be back in a couple of hours."Joe said to me.

He then kissed me again and looked into my eyes.

"Um..okay..Promise?"I asked him.

He then looked into my eyes,"Please, believe me I promise."

I laughed and smiled and kissed him."Okay."

**JOE POV**

I needed to get to Daniel's fast. I was already late I hated to leave Lily but in the end this was all for her. Lately I have been feeling more and more powerful. It must've been Daniel's lesson's he had been teaching my powers of control and they have been working in my favor. My anger in Christian had been growing stronger and that had been scaring me. I have never been this tense with Christian before. For the past two weeks I have been avoiding him. Whenever Nick, or Kevin, or Amy try to talk to me about it I just need to leave.

I then bumped into Selena.

"Hey Joe where are you going?"Selena asked me.

This kind of suprised me.

"Um, hunting." I smiled.

"Oh good I need to go hunting, i'll come with."Selena smiled.

However her nice smile and buddiness isn't what I wanted right now.

"Um why don't you go hunting with someone else, i'm kinda going far." I said as I proceeded to walk away.

"That's fine Joe, i'm fine with going with you."Selena smiled.

All of a sudden my body felt hot and I felt anger inside my body. I knew I was getting angry and I tried to control myself.

"Just stay home." I said in a low voice.

"Joe, are you okay? I mean it's just a hunting trip and I-"

"Then stay home!!" I shouted. Then I saw Selena's body move back a foot.

"Woah!" She shouted as she felt looked at me.

"Joe did you just..."

"I gotta go." I said quickly.

I ran into my porche and began to drive fast. Why did I loose control of my anger? Did I make Selena move back? How could I do that? I looked at my body and my muscles were getting bigger. That made me smile. My eyes were more gold than they were before.

I did notice the changes but was it the lessons that was making me change.

The one thing I know didn't change was my feeling my Lily.

I smiled as that thought comforted me.

I got to Daniel's house and Demi was in the porch with her piano.

"Playing?"I asked. She turned and smiled at me.

"Yes, I see your here for your lessons?"She asked me.

"Yeah as a matter of fact..."I said smoothly. I saw the way Demi got nervous around me and for some reason that made me confident and I wanted to play more with this.

"Play this key." I whispered in her ear. She took a breath and played it.

"Beautiful..." I whispered in her ear again before walking away.

I walked over to Daniel's room who was expecting me.

"Joseph." He greeted.

"Daniel." I said.

Daniel looked at me and raised his hand.

"Your getting stronger. And your starting to control your power more I see..." Daniel said.

"Yeah, I can feel it." I said looking at me.

"You know Joseph, I feel yo have a tensity towards Christian, and maybe it's not healthy." Daniel said to me.

" I know." I said. I was feeling this. My thoughts were suddenly getting confused.

"Maybe you should consider joining my family." Daniel said.

The thought seemed appealing. But why was it appealing? It was too apealing.

"That sounds.."

"Think about it. You can protect your girl, and you don't even have to leave your suppose family..pretend your still with them..."Daniel said.

I looked at Daniel. He was now like a guardian to me. All I could think of in my head was just joining his family. But why? Was it because what I wanted? It is what I wanted...

"That does sound like a good idea."I smiled. I then felt whole and complete.

"Then it's fully done.."Daniel said."I have some news for you...bad news."

"What?!"I asked almost yelling. My anger needed to be kept in control.

"Nikki is in town, and she's after Lily." Daniel said.

My eyes became alert and nothing else mattered."LILY!"

**To clear things up. Daniel is controlling Joe. When Joe agreed to be in his family in the last chapter, that is what Daniel needed to obtain control of Joe. So Joe has no memory of that. So Daniel asked him again this time because Joe would remember. Selena Nick Miley triangle will be more in the next chapter.**

**Also little by little Joe's mind is being taken over by Daniel. So yeah just to clear things up.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**


	11. Chapter 11: I don't wanna fall asleep

**Okay well IVE GOT NEWS FOR MY TRUE READERS.**

**there, yes and I repeat will be a third story in the Goodnight and Goodbye Series.**

**and It will be mostly from Joe's Pov. I already wrote chapter 1. SO yes it is happening.**

**Im thinking of making this 15 chapters and then starting the third one. I am also...**

_**drumroll please...**_

**IM working on a Niley Story. The Summary is below. Tell me if you think this story will**

**be a hit. If you can guess the movie I based it off of...then ill even send you the next chapter**

**to you before anyone! :)**

**Eternity: _Nick, a musician, has always been in love with the idea of love. Except for the fact he has never been in _**

**_love. But when he accidentally meets Miley, a night club dancer, who has dreams of being an actress, will love spark?_**

**_Or the fact she can't fall in love ruin them? NILEY_**

**so yeahhhh tell me what you think and PLEASE review. I appreciate all the 8 ive gotten but I still want**

**moree. thank u guys so much! sorry its so shortt!**

**chapter 11:**

"So Lily is in danger?" Joe asked scared.

"Yes, but we can stop Nikki and you, you can save Lily, with all i've been teaching you.." Daniel said as he looked at Joe.

Joe began to feel nervous. It was all up to him, if he couldn't save Lily it would be all his fault...

"What if I can't master it on time?" Joe asked for once in his eternal life nervously.

"You can, I believe in you and since you are my son, I am sure you will be able to do it."Daniel said.

"I don't know. Let's practice more." Joe said abruptly.

"Alright, Joe." Daniel smiled.

**LILY POV**

I usually wake up to Joe's arms around my eaist but not this morning.

I usually spent the mornign just talking and cuddling with him but not this morning.

I usually make plans with him for the day but not this morning.

This morning wasn't a usual morning. I looked at my cell phone to see if he called me but I got no calls.

This bugged me. Yes he is a vampire but that should mean he should be a little bit more punctual.

My mom wasn't home as usual. I thought the whole me moving back from Cold Creek would be better but it didn't seem to have

worked. I was in Malibu and bored, and lonely. I then looked and saw Oliver's number. I smiled and thought how wonderful those inscriptions

were last night. I knew Oliver loved me and some kind of part of me knew I loved him too. In fact I somtimes think that If it wasn't for Joe

me and Oliver would be in love, and he would be my boyfriend. But I never wish this was true, it is a nice thought to think but

it isn't such a nice thought trying to picture my life without Joe Jonas.

I then looked at my phone and decided to call Miley.

It only took one ring.

"Can you believe it?!" Miley hissed over the phone.

"Um believe what Miles?"I asked suprised by her answer.

"Nick Jonas?! He hung out all day with Selena, and to make matters worse Selena called him last night upset and he went to console her

and he hasn't come back!" Miley almost cried.

"Miley you know he is in love with you and Selena is his past. If he wanted her he would've picked her and not you. Miley your eternally bound together." I laughed at her paranoia.

That's the one thing that scared me about my relationship with Joe. I wasn't all his yet...in fact I was human if he wanted to, he could, and did leave me again.

That;s what bothered me and had me paranoid, but I know he loved me and would do anything for me.

"Yeah but Lils! Urgh! I'ma go pick you up so we can have a G.N.O." Miley said.

"Sounds great." I smiled at the thought.

"Okie i'll see you in 30 minutes or less." Miley clicked.

Well at least I had plans right? I decided to give the love of my life a call.

It was ringing and ringing and finally.

"Hello?"

"Joe?"

"Yeah babe?Oh shit! Ahh i'm so sorry I just lost track of time. I'm sorry but this hunting trip is taking long, uh, damn i'll be there soon. I promise."Joe said quickly.

"No babe, it's fine I made plans with Miley today." I said.

"Oh well she should keep you busy." Joe chuckled.

"Yeah, I miss you when am I gunna get to see you?"I asked.

"Soon baby, when your done with Miles. I'll be there." Joe promised.

My heart began to beat faster, you think i'd be used to having my heart flutter like this, but it's always the same when I hear him.

"Okay, I love you so much." I said feeling whole again.

"Me too, don't forget..."Joe said.

"Never." I smiled.

We hung up and I smiled knowing that I had the love of my life and soon I would be in eternity with him..

**Normal POV'**

Joe was felt like he was getting stronger. He had been training non stop for hours.

He didn't feel tired just not as strong as he used to be in the start of the training.

"Am I better?"Joe asked.

"Much better."Daniel smiled. Daniel walked over and gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks."Joe smiled sheepishly.

"So you must be thirsty...shall we go for a hunt?"Daniel asked.

"Yeah."Joe agreed. He was getting viscous lately, he wanted to blame it on something maybe after the hunt he would be back to normal.

"So how are we going to get Nikki?"Joe asked.

"Well she should be here in a week, and I think we have to make a plan of attack as soon as we can." Daniel said.

"Yes I need to save Lily.."Joe said determined.

"I know and we need to get rid of Nikki, she does seem like a threat." Daniel said.

"So who is going to fight her?" Joe asked.

"Well since the Jonas clan wasn't good against her, they have a weakness we must agree that she must be destroyed...no mercy."Daniel said staring into nothing.

"Yeah. Finally common sense!" Joe smiled.

"I say me and you take her on we can do it alone can't we?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I do agree." Joe smiled as he looked at his new founded father.

"Go with Demi I will meet up with you in the woods 30 miles west." Daniel ordered.

"Sure thing." Joe said as he walked off.

Daniel walked about twenty minutes before he knew Joe and Demi were gone.

"You can come out now." Daniel grinned.

Nikki then came out of the shadows.

"Well so you two are going to kill me?"Nikki asked with a chuckle."Wow you sure want to kill me don't you?"

"Nikki don't get cute with me.."Daniel said as he looked at her.

"Sure, whatever point is you got your Jonas, when do I get my part of the deal?"Nikki asked.

"You will be able to kill Lily soon trust me. Joseph Jonas has full trust in me. This can't go wrong. You get to

kill that human and I get Joe Jonas in my family. Besides that human is a threat to me, she has a lot of control

over his mind, I can't seem to get full control of it and it bothers me." Daniel said angrily.

"That little brat.. I swear I need to go kill her now." Nikki said fiercely.

"No, no my dear. You see we make it seem like Joe couldn't save her and what better victory than to see Lily's death and Joe's face when she dies.."Daniel smiled

at the thought.

"True."Nikki thought about it.

"So then Joe is so dead inside for sure he will consintrate in being part of my family, and we could take down the Italian family." Daniel chuckled.

"And I go a-wall." Nikki said.

"Exactly."Daniel said as he pointed at her.

"So in one week?"Nikki asked.

"Yes one week." Daniel said.

**xxxxx**

"Call him."

"No."

"Call him."

"No!"

"Call him"

"No!"

"MIley Cyrus call him right now!" Lily ordered.

"No what if he is with her?!" Miley pouted.

"Well one way to find out just call him." Lily gestured.

"Fine..."Miley said as she got her phone and started dialing.

Lily looked at her best friend who bit her lip nervously. It was normal for MIley to be super paranoid but not like this.

This isn't usual and it was weird for Lily to watch.

" I don't know he seems different.."Selena said as she looked at Nick.

"What do you mean?"Nick asked. He had spent the past day with her and

he knew this is what she needed to talk about.

"Like, he seemed mean and stronger like he was turning into a monster."Selena said.

"Selena, I don't know I mean he has been going places lately and doesn't say much. I can't even

remember the last time that Christian saw him."Nick thought about it.

"Exactly..and he did something that I can't explain either.."Selena said.

"What did he do?"Nick asked. This was worrying him what could make Selena Gomez act this way?

"He moved me.."Selena said careful with her words. She looked at Nick in the eyes so he can maybe comprehend what she

was saying.

"What?"Nick asked not sure how to take this.

"He got angry at me and I all of a sudden was pushed back a couple of feet.."Selena said.

"You think he has a new power?" Nick asked thinking about it.

Just then his phone began to buzz and he quickly silenced it.

"Wanna get that?"Selena asked.

"No this is important."Nick said now worrying about his older brother.

"I think something is wrong.."Selena said talking about Joe.

"Yeah we have to find him do you know where he went?" Nick asked.

"No he mentioned he went hunting..."Selena remembered.

"Let's try to catch his trail."

**xxxx**

Demi laughed as her and Joe came back from thier hunting trip.

"Oh gosh Joe!" She giggled.

"Well what are you going to do?" Joe smiled at his own joke.

Demi then looked up at Joe,"Sorry about my dad not being able to make it on time."Demi said.

"No problem..."Joe smiled," I spent enough time with him anyways, besides I gotta jet and meet my girl."Joe said.

Demi felt her heart drop. She did know that Joe had a girlfriend but it did sting everytime that he mentioned her.

"Okay yeah, so see you tommorow?" Demi asked.

"Yeah for sure." Joe said as she began to walk away.

He rushed over to Lily's house. Thank god her mom was never there. Joe then felt she was coming within 5 minutes being dropped off by Miley

he could smell her too. He would just wait in the bed for her and smother her with kisses. He had been dying to do that all day.

"Miley he will call back."Lily tried to comfort her friend.

"Yeah okay well, Okay." Miley said as she tried her best not to cry.

Lily gave Miley a hug.

"So after you find him just come back."Lily smiled." I bet Joe is on his way and then we can all watch

movies together and have fun."

"Okay." Miley gave Lily another hug and dropped her off.

Lily hated to see Miley said. She then opened the door and began to go upstairs.

"Mom?!" Lily called out as she made her way to her room. She then opened the door when a pair of lucsious lips crashed onto hers.

Lily moaned as she felt his touch on her. She missed it and craved it, he was her drug and she needed more.

"Lily baby i'm so so sorry!" Joe appologized as he carried her to her bed and they both fell still kissing each other.

"It's fine, i missed you so much." Lily moaned as Joe began to kiss her neck.

"Me too."Joe said as he got on top of her. Lily was having the best moment in her life. Then all of a sudden they stopped kissing an dlooked into each other's eyes. Joe and Lily both felt this strong moment. They both knew they were connected, they were in such a deep love that it was scary to know you

can' t exist without someone is a very beautiful and scary thing. This was it this was fate this was her life and his eternity belonged to her.

"I'm yours."Lily said.

"Im yours forever and ever, don't forget." Joe whispered.

"I wrote a song for you.."Joe said as he still hugging her sat her and himself up.

"I've been writting this since the day I knew I was in love, the day after we talked..." Joe smiled.

_"__Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missin' part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_ "

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I can't get you out of my mind  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
You don't even, don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...

YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again  
Ohhh  
Lovebug again

Lily was in tears by this point. She needed to hug him, kiss him, no actions coudl express  
how deep her feelings were at this point."Forever!" Was all Lily could say.  
"Forever."Joe smiled as he kissed her...

**so what did you think? Okay now ready for the drumroll...3 more chapters or less then **

**it's done...crazy huh? Well also this will get you guys wondering...second to the last big**

**Loe moment...hmmm whyy? heheh im so evil right? Well review and the faster ill update!**

**and tell me wha you think about the Niley story...PLEASE REVIEW r4r?**


	12. Chapter 12: Got me Going Crazy

**Well thank you. I got 12 reviews thats more than last chapter. I hope I do get my old readers back**

**and new readers thank you so much for your interest in my story. Now I am going to end this **

**story in 2 or 3 chapters. I love this series so much but I have other ideas and I want to get them a chance to blossom.**

**That includes the third one...what should I name it you guys?? Help me with that? Please and thank you!**

**:D**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything...sadly.**

**Chapter 12:**

Lily was in Joe's arms he held her close like never ever before. She had a feeling that he was hiding something

but she couldn't grasp her finger on it and that is what bugged her. Well he has been hiding something in the

past few weeks but this seemed stronger, when he held her he held her like if there was no tommorow. Having no

tommorow didn't scare her, what scared her was having no Joseph Adam Jonas.

This was one of the best moments in her life. Just him holding her, both silent, she holding him, perfect.

Lily then turned to face her love,"Joe."

"Yes?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Please, tell me what's on your mind."

Joe looked at her and grinned. "Love, don't worry about anything."

"Babe." Lily said a little assertive. "I know your hiding something.

Joe felt his stomach unease. Yes, he has been hiding a lot from Lily and it had been eating him from the inside

but he knew that this recent secret he couldn't hide from her. He then looked into her eyes and was about to respond

when-

"JOE!"

Started,Lily jumped while Joe just looked up. In the doorway stood his old family.

"Family reunion or what?" Joe laughed in a joking way. Lily quickly sat up and Joe for once in his life seemed to be nervous.

"What's going on?" Lily asked obviously confused.

"What's going on? Ha, why don't you ask your lover?" Kevin said angrily. Christian was even in the room looking very dissapointed.

That is what made Lily uneasy. Was this the thing Joe was hiding from her? Lily turned to Joe who looked at Lily as if they were

going crazy.

"Joe?" Lily asked. Joe looked at his 'family' as if they were crazy. He laughed and held Lily's hand.

"I think there is a big misunderstanding.."Joe explained. Nick growled, and Joe's head immidiately snapped up.

"Tell her." Nick said bitterly. Miley got Nick's hand to try to calm him down but no prevail. His eyes read anger, betrayal and disbelife.

"Miley..."Lily began as she too saw the hurt in Miley's eyes. Lily then quickly looked at Joe who hadn't broken eye contact with Nick.

This wasn't like Joe at all. He would never act like this towards his family. His whole family would never be against Joe. Joe is one of the main things that bound his family together this was crazy. Lily couldn't grasp what was going on. Her head was spinning most definately and she knew Joe was the

only one who knew all the answers.

"Joe please tell me what's going on!" Lily begged as she felt her eyes getting watery.

"I did what I had to do." Joe said softly to her.

"What you had to do?!"Nick asked outraged as he stepped closer to Joe. He got defensive and began to speak louder his hands still holding

Lily's hand gently, but his eyes filled with rage staring at Nick.

"Yes, I did what I had to do for us," Joe said then looking at Lily with the love in his eyes."I needed to protect you and they couldn't or-"Joe then focused

Christian."chose not to help."

Lily felt as if Joe now had two seperate personalities. One he never looked at her the way he was staring at them. He was so completely normal yet

at the same time he looked like he could kill his own brother. This made her feel uneasy.

"What did you have to do?" Lily asked now nervously.

"I just traded families that's all." Joe smiled. Lily felt her heart drop. Joe. Had. Left. The . Jonas's.

"You..did..what?" Lily managed to choak out. She felt her head spinning. What in the world could be wrong that would make Joe trade families.

"I am now with the Lovato's they offered me your security and safety." Joe said looking at Lily.

"What? Joe you were fine with the Jonas's!" Lily almost cried. This was wrong. Joe was out of his mind.

"No." Joe said firmly while he charged up to Christian making everyone nervous."Because you didn't tell me! I thought we were family.

You know how worried I am about her and how much I love her. Why didn't you tell me that there was a way to save her?! Huh? Why didn't

you tell me I could learn a skill to blind vampires from humans! Why?!" Joe asked angrily.

"Joseph that takes many years sometimes up to 10 and there's no way you can learn it-"

"Well I did! Because Daniel taught me!" Joe shouted.

"Joseph!" Kevin hissed obviously angry.

"What it's true! You couldn't help me protect her so I have to protect her!" Joe aid now getting to angry.

Lily then grabbed Joe's arm."Joe baby! Please, this is wrong."

"Nikki is here!" Joe then blurted out. Lily at that moment felt her heart drop.

"What?"Lily asked shocked.

"I did what I had to, to protect you. Daniel offered me an offer I couldn't refuse. Your safety is not cost to me." Joe said.

Lily didn't know what he was doing. Part of her was amazed how much he was giving up for her but at the same time

she felt so guilty because Joe gave up his family for her. Yet her body was feeling confused since Nikki was after her.

She didn't know how to feel or what to say.

"But Joe they are your family..." Lily tried to reason.

"You are my family!" Joe said to her. He then got something from his pocket. "Lily.."

He then got on one knee and looke dup at her revealing a diamond ring."Be with me forever, make me yours, i'll make

you mine. I want you all for me and forever. I love you so much there is no way I am going to survive eternity without you baby.

Make me the happiest immortal alive and marry me.."

Lily looked at Joe. He had to be out of his mind. His family which he abanonded was right next to him angry, he just revealed that one of

the most dangerous vampires was after her, he is acting crazy and he just proposed to her.

"Joe..what's wrong with you?"Lily asked almost in a pleading way. This wasn't her Joe.

"What's wrong with me? I'm giving up everything just for youa nd all I ask in return is for you to be mine...is that too much to

ask for?" Joe asked obviously hurt.

"Joseph, what did Daniel teach you?" Christian asked now concerned.

"I don't answer to you." Joe said angrily.

"Joseph, Daniel is a powerful immortal it's possible he is controlling your mind." Christian said now carefully.

"Yeah, Joe your not yourself.."Selena added.

Joe then started to get angrier, Daniel was right when he said they would all turn against him.

"I'm going to do whateverit takes to protect Lily and there's nothing any of you can do about it.." Joe gritted his teeth. He

then looked at Lily with soft delicate eyes and gave hr the ring." Babe hold on to this, i'll come back for you."

Within a second Joe was gone from the room.

Lily ran and gave Miley a hug. Miley immidiately hugged Lily.

"Christian?"Miley asked. Nick was silent as was Selena. Kevin was just looking at Christian.

"No doubt Daniel has taken over Joseph's mind." Christian said.

"What?!" Lily cried into Miley's chest. Miley carefully rubbed her forehead to try to comfort her.

"But how Joe is so strong?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Joe would be one of the last I would think would fall for a trick like that."Selena said quietly.

"Daniel is one of the oldest and strongest vampires around...Joe is powerful but I am suprised he isn't fuilly under Daniel's control

he must be strong.."Christian said as he thought about it.

"We have to save him!"Lily cried.

"I know we have to go to Daniel's and save him who knows what he might get Joe to do. All we know is he promised Joe

Lily's safety and that's all we can ride on." Christian said.

Lily closed her eyes tight and thought about her love. He was under the control of some crazy vampire. This wasn't good at all.

Nikki smiled as she looked at Daniel." So you're able to create a security curse?"

"Exactly as long as Joe loves Lily that's how long i'll have total control of his mind." Daniel chuckled at the thought.

"Well I want one too." Nikki added as she walked towards Daniel.

"Why?" Daniel asked curious.

"It's to make sure I do kill Lily. I mean I can do one right?" Nikki asked.

"My dear it's much more complicated than that. I do have one more left but they both took 200 hundred years to make,only members of the Italian family can do it, and it involves sacrifice...meaning if it doesn't work you will be destroyed. Mine is a safe bet because I know Joe will never stop loving Lily." Daniel smiled.

"Well I want it the other way around as long as Lily loves Joe, which is a safer bet..I should be able to kill her."Nikki smiled.

Daniel sighed as he knew Lily's death would be a convience to him and it was part of the plan."Done."

He then became alert."MOVE."

In a flash Nikki was gone. Five minutes later Joe was in the room looking at Daniel.

"They know, they know that Lily is in danger and they know that I am in your family." Joe said nervous.

"Don't worry Joseph there is nothing they can do." Daniel said.

"But there has to be something!" Joe asked panicked.

Before Joe could say anything Nikki had tackled Daniel to the ground and had a knife to his throat.

"Hello Joseph." Nikki siled.

**Were you guys suprised? Yup i am pretty sure next chapter is going to be the last then we are done!**

**Woohooo! I would appreciate reviews as this story is coming to a close!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCHOO!**


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Forget

**Thank you guys for all your support durring the last couple of months but this is the final chapter of I'm Hot You're Cold.**

**I had a lot more fans in the begginging of this story, it did bug me A LOT at first but I made it my mission to finish this**

**series for the fans who do appreciate it. so THANK YOU to all my reviewers. This story means a lot to me and I am so glad**

**you guys have been with me through this. I'm sad that this story is coming to a close. But the new one will be up**

**by sometime this week because by the way this chapter ends i'm pretty sure you guys will hate me and want me to**

**continue with the third one. So thank you so much, please review and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**: Don't forget,

Anger was swirling inside of Joe. The bane of his exsistance, the one thing he hated most

in his damned soul of eternity. The reason him and his love were at risk...was less than

ten feet away from him but not only was she just ten feet away from him she had his new "father"

and was threatening to kill him and all with a smile. He didn't know how long he could just stand there before losing control

that he worked so hard to obtain over the years, the animal inside was being released his eyes went black and he growled.

"Nikki, how do you feel knowing that today is the day that you will be destroyed?"Joe asked as Nikki gave a laugh.

"Me destroyed? Please Joseph. I won't be destoyed today...but someone will."Nikki smiled as she focused her attention

on Daniel. Daniel seemed to be concintrating and Joe wondered what he was doing.

Joe hadn't been able to read Daniel's mind before, Daniel always blocked Joe which he found amazing since Lily was the only

one who could do that, well she did it without trying. Once in a while Daniel would let his guard down and he would hear one or two meaningless

things but now he could read Daniel's mind loud and clear, it seems Daniel was trying to get Joe to read his mind.

_I can't control her mind, she's powerful this time!_

Joe shuddered at the thought if the all powerful Daniel couldn't control her than what chance did Lily have if Nikki got near her?

_Daniel let me kill her!_

_No, Joseph I can get her off me just be prepared..._

_Prepared? For What?_

**xx**

"There's only one way."Christian said as he and the Jonas clan were running to Daniel's Estate.

"Which is?"Nick asked as he dodged a tree very easily. They were cutting the freeway and just going straight tot he mountains to get there faster.

Kevin had Lily on his back as she held on with all of her might.

"There's one curse, a curse I can do, but i'm not sure it may even work." Christian said.

"Is it..."Kevin's voice trailed off. Lily then looked at Christian who seemed to be in deep thought. At this moment she wished that

she had Joe's abilities to hear what Christian was thinking, in fact Lily just wished she could be near Joe, it was only a couple of hours ago

where she was safe in Joe's arm just loving each other. She wanted that peace and she needed that peace.

"What is it?"Lily asked loudly not realizing that only a second had past.

"It's a memory curve, you can erase a moment,person,event, or anything from a person's mind." Christian said.

Miley held Nick's hand tightly. Nick then looekd at Christian,"So we can erase Joe's memory of Daniel?"

"Yeah, but it's not that easy, something could go wrong or it might not even work at all."Christian said distressed.

"We have to try something we can't loose Joe."Selena said hasty.

"I can't loose him."Lily peeped. Everyone then looked at Lily and realized she had more to loose than any one of them. Kevin

then remembered his Amy. She had been gone for a while, trying to do some work for the Vampire's in South America. He missed

her so much and couldn't imagine how he would feel if she died.

"We won't."Kevin reassured Lily.

Lily then looked at Miley who gave her a reassuring smile as well. Lily then realized something. They had stopped. Her mouth opened as she saw the

huge estate that stood in front of her no doubt this was Daniel's house and this is the house she had to get Joe back.

"I'll try to get Joseph and do the curve on him." Daniel said in a low voice that read that he did not want to do it. Joe was like his son. He never

wanted to do something like this to him.

"We will take care of Daniel."Nick grinned devlishly. Miley made a grin too as she looked at Lily.

"Trust me Lily, we will take care of Daniel."

They all of a sudden stopped when Selena spoke,"Do you guys feel that?"

Lily didn't need to be a vampire to know what Selena was talking about. She felt the hositlity. She felt tension, something

was going on in that estate. Lily also felt another thing happening something that she was sure the other's didn't feel.

Her heart was aching, it was litterally aching.A wave of anger, sadness,depression, and worry hit her.

She grabbed her chest and closed her eyes. Something was going to happen and she felt it. A piece of her heart was going to go

missing.

"Let's go inside." Christian said. Kevin followed right away and eager. Miley then noticed the look on her best friend's face.

"Lil?"She asked.

"I'm fine,just nervous."Lily lied, well technically she wasn't lying. Miley got her hand as they walked toward the estate.

**xx**

"Sorry Daniel!" Joe said as she tackled Nikki off him. He slammed Nikki against the wall as hard as he could making her penetrate to the next room.

She growled as she got him by the shirt and slammed him face first into the wall. Joe hissed as he immidiately ran back to the room where Daniel was

to see if he was okay. He got to the room and saw that Daniel wasn't there.

"Daniel?" Joe asked but before he could say another word his body was slammed against the wall on the other side of the room and he felt Nikki's cold

breath on his back.

"Mmmhh...too bad I have to destroy you, you sooo easy on the eyes." Nikki laughed.

"You destory me? Ha." Joe said as she turned and dodged at attack that she had aimed at his throat."It's the other around."

"Pshht..I highly doubt that." Nikki said.

Suddenly Joe's senses became alert, he smelled his family but most importantly he smelled her.

He then looked at Nikki who horribly had the same look on her face..

Christian walked in followed by Kevin,Selena,Nick,Miley and Lily. Then The Jonas family senses all went haywire. Then before anyone could say or do anything There was a slam and Lily was on the ground and she looked to see Joe as he had his arms around her protectively. Lily gasped as she saw the place she was standing not even a second ago was destroyed and Nikki was there.

"Joe." Lily managed to speak. She was shocked at the fact that Joe was with her and she was in his arms again but also scared that she had almost been killed by a savage vampire.

"Lily." Joe breathed as she looked into her eyes.

"Okay enough crap." Nikki hissed as she looked at Lily. Then in a flash Nick was on top of her and was about to kill her when she threw his body across the floor but he instantly landed on his feet."Nicohlas...this isn't your business." Nikki snarled as she focused her eyes on Lily.

MIley breared her fangs at Nikki as Nikki threatened Nick."Is this your pretty girlfriend?" Nikki laughed.

"Don't touch her." Nick hissed.

"Don't worry,"Nikki promised," I got bigger things to take care of.

Soon Kevin and Selena surrounded NIkki.

"You are not getting anywhere near Lily."Kevin said angrily.

"You sure about that?"Nikki asked daringly.

She turned to see where Joe and Lily were but they were gone."WHAT?!"

Joe had was holding Lily in his arms as he was going the top floor. Lily did't even want to open her eyes all she cared

about was that Joe was keeping her safe.She nuzzeled her headin his chest and she felt him grip her tighter. She finally felt him

stop and she opened her eyes. They were in some weird portrait room and he put her down.

"Joseph, we need to do something." Christian said. Lily jumped as Christian was suddenly with them.

"So now you care?"Joe snapped.

"Joe please this is stupid, Christian cares it's Daniel you should be worried about."Lily tried to talk some sense into him.

Joe then looked at Lily like she had broke his heart at a school dance,"Not you too..."

"No, babe, it's not me, it's you, it's what Daniel did to you he is controlling you. Besides you don't even know

where he is..."Lily said as she looked up at Joe hoping he would understand the situation.

"It's not true, he is helping me protect you."Joe said as he held her head in his hands.

"Joseph, if you won't listen to me then you have to listen to Lillian." Christian said pleading as he looked into Joe's eyes.

Joe looked at Lily and she held his hand and he looked into her eyes." I love you." He whispered.

"I know, me too." Lily smiled as tears went into her eyes.

Joe then looked at Christian," I hope you know I am doing this for her."

Christian nodded,"That's fine."

Lily kissed Joe on the lips quickly as Joe held on to her tightly.

"Lily what do you want me to do?"Joe asked her directly. This bothered Lily.

Why was he getting more and more hostile towards Christian?

"Christian is going to curve your memory." Lily said.

Joe's head immmediately snapped towards Christian."What?"

"He is going to erase Daniel from your memory."Lily explained.

"That I won't do."Joe said coldly directly looking at Christian as if he were the one talking not Lily.

"Joe you have to."Lily said.

"What do you mean I have to? Lily don't you realize that if you erase Daniel from my memory you will also erase everything

he taught me especially the method he taught me to protect you?" Joe said.

"JOE YOU CAN PROTECT ME WITHOUT DANIEL!" Lily yelled at Joe.

"No I can't."Joe said in an almost whimper which made Lily and Christian both feel uneasy.

"Yes you can."Lily said as she got his hand."You can, please babe let him try."

There was suddenly tears in Joe's eyes as he fell to his knees."Hurry."

Christian quickly approached Joe as he stood in front of him,"Fodoret."

Suddenly Joe twitched as Lily was going to try and hold him but Chrstian stopped her.

Three seconds past as Joe looked up and directly at Christian," I can't trust you."

"What?"Christian asked.

"I am feeling, and thinking the same, if you failed this what makes you think your right about Daniel?" Joe asked.

"Joe it wasn't a certainty it would work." Lily whispered sadly.

Inside she was dying. The love of her life would forever be inslaved to Daniel. It was breaking her heart just looking at him.

Joe looked at her. His mind was a batlefield. Part of him knew what somewhat of what Christian was telling him was the truth

but the other side of him wanting nothing more but to rip Christian's throat out. He was nervous and the more he looked at Lily

the more he wanted to kill Christian. He was trying his hardest not to look at her but he needed her and he couldn't help it.

Lily then got Joe and hugged him and he hugged her back. Then all of a sudden an explosion was heard.

They all turned to see Nikki standing in the room. "Enough games."

"GO!" Christian yelled as she charged towards Nikki.

Joe listened as he grabbed Lily and began running. "Joe!" Lily almost cried.

"It's okay love, it's okay." Joe said as he tried to comfort her. He couldn't think of anywhere to go all he could think of was

he had to protect Lily. Then to hsi comfort he heard a voice.

"Joseph!"

They both looked up as they saw Daniel in a room calling them. Joe immediately ran to the room where Christian was.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked immediatly once they were in the room.

"Don't worry about me. Is Lily safe?" Daniel asked looking at Lily.

Lily didn't trust Daniel at all, and didn't even care of his concern of her all she wanted was to get out of there and fast.

"yeah she is."Joe said as he looked at Lily who looked very uncomfortable.

She heard various snaps as she turned, she guessed it was Christian fighting. She needed to get out of here and fast.

"Joe let's go."Lily said.

Joe then looked at Lily right away,"What?"

"Please if you love me let's get out of here." Lily said as she looked at Joe. Joe starred into her eyes and then looked at

Daniel.

"Joseph, your crazy it's not safe out there our safest here with me where we can fight her." Daniel tried to argue.

"No, I don't care about my safety, all I care about is hers."Joe said as he looked at Lily.

"But Joseph, think about it, where is the safest place she can be is with me and you..I mean-"

"No, Daniel I am apart of the Lovato's no doubt about that but I would rather be destroyed than have that Nikki bitch touch her, if

that means I don't make it then it does..." Joe said.

Daniel grew angry. He couldn't speak. Yes, Joe was under the control of him, but the think he didn't expect is that Joe would be

willing to die for her. Be destroyed...this couldn't be...he would still be under the control but the main thing is he would never

have total control...he didn't like those odds..

"Joe.." Daniel began.

"JOE!" He heard a girl scream. Lily jumped as she saw a beautiful vampire with dark brown hair and gorgeous eyes.

"Demi?" Joe breathed so quietly Lily was almost certain she didn't hear him.

"It's a trap, Daniels controlling you! He is partners will Nikki!" Demi yelled.

Daniel growled angriliy at Demi as her body was slammed hard against the wall.

"You were never a good use for me..." Daniel growled harsher.

"LEAVE HER!"

Before Lily could blink Selena had tackled Daniel to the ground. Demi got up suddenly and she looked to Joe.

"Escape with Lily." She said.

"I'm under his control what if..."

Kevin, Nick, and Miley came in."We lost NIkki!"

"Christian got her."Joe answered before focusing his attention on Demi."What can I do?"

"Nikki and Christian made a curse in a way. As long as you love Lily you will always be under his control, and as long

as Lily loves you nothing can stop Nikki from killing her." Demi said.

Lily felt her heart slip down. She was going to be destroyed there is no way stopping it.

"What are you trying to say?" Joe asked panicked.

"What I am trying to say, the most important thing is unless Lily all of a sudden doesn't love you she is going to die." Demi

said as delicately as she could.

"True thing Joseph." Daniel laughed as she stood up. Then there was another crash and Christian was sent flying into the room

but landed on his feet.

"The jig is up." Daniel said to Nikki and she looked at the scene she just entered.

"I know...and who do I have to thank for that?" Nikki sneered. Daniel pointed to Demi who was by Lily and Joe.

"I'll kill her."Nikki sneered.

"NO you won't."MIley said to Nikki. Demi looked at Miley and smiled.

"Well let's see then." Nikki grinned.

"RUN!" Demi shouted as she pushed Joe and Lily,and bearly dodging Nikki's attack.

Once again Joe listened. He needed to get somewhere far, he needed to escape, he needed somewhere where him

and Lily could figure something out. It was a saturday and they were at the Dinner.It was closed as Joe took Lily inside.

"This is where..."Lily began but Joe finished her sentence.

"We had our first kiss..."Joe said quietly.

"Yeah I remember that."Lily smiled."You went missing for six weeks and came to my performance." Lily smiled

at the thought.

"We should be safe here for the time being.. " Joe whispered as he guided her to the booth where the infamous first kiss

was at.

Joe was holding her hand and she was holding his none of them were letting go.

"i cant." Lily spoke. Joe looked at her confused.

"You can't what?"Joe asked.

"Not love you.." Lily said.

"Lily I wont stop until you're safe, I will destroy her I-"

"We can't run forever." Lily whispered.

Joe looked into her eyes,"Baby please we can make it, I know we can."

"No.."Lily cried.

"Baby, you can move on, try to hate me, stop loving me." Joe said.

"I cant!" Lily yelled back.

"Say you don't love me! Its your life, don't risk it on me! Please Hate me!" Joe yelled.

"JOE I CAN'T!" Lily cried. Joe's eyes began to get watery. Lily grabbed him and started to cry on his shoulder and he began to cry with her.

"I can't, I can't, I love you so much you mean the world to me, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry!" Lily cried.

"Babe..."Joe tried to comfort her. He held on to her tight. "I love you so much, I can't stop either."

Lily stopped crying and she looked into his eyes."Joe."

"I thought about it, even if you were a vampire she would destroy you either way...we couldn't stop this." Joe said.

Lily stood quiet as the both were hugging each other with everything they had.

"Do you think there is an eternity?" Lily asked Joe.

"What?"Joe asked.

"Where we can be together...after."Lily said. Joe then got her.

"I am no going to let you die! Dont even speak of that." Joe said to her.

Lily nodded. Her heart was breaking. She looked up at Joe as his body stiffened.

A tear then escaped his eye.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I can save you." Joe said as he looked at her. He then began to cry as he got her face and kissed her.

"How? What? Why are you crying?"Lily asked panicked.

"Lily, do you trust me?" Joe asked.

"With everything." Lily said. Joe sighed as he looked at Lily.

"I, love you so much, it hurts, and it will hurt." Joe said looking at her.

"Me?"Lily asked.

"No me..." Joe explained. He then looked at her.

"How? Why?"Lily asked now more confused.

" I can erase your memory...of me." Joe said as he looked at her.

"Joe, wait, your crazy, please." Lily begged.

"We have to. I won't let you die..." Joe said.

"Joe,baby!" Lily cried.

**CRASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH**

They both looked up to see Nikki.

"ENOUGH." Nikki shouted.

Joe and lIly stiffened.

"ENOUGH PLAY TIME FOR YOU TO DIE." Nikki yelled as she turned to Joe, and smiled.

"Try to save her." Nikki giggled.

Joe tried to get up and realized he was stuck.

"NO!" he yelled. Nikki smiled.

"As you heard Daniel say...you can't stop this." Nikki said.

Joe began roaring as Lily looked at Nikki. Nikki smiled,"This will only hurt a bit."

"NO!" Joe yelled as he managed to become mobile and he grabbed Lily out of the way.

"Babe!"Joe cried as he ran but he could feel his body get slower.

"Joe?!"Lily asked panicked.

"I'm slowing down! I am trying so hard!" Joe groaned as he used all of his strength but no prevail.

"Joe, we gotta get out of here!" Lily cried as she tried to get Joe to go faster. Soon she was going faster than him.

Her heart starting beating faster and faster. Joe looked up at her.

"I'm trying so fucking hard!" There was so much pity in his voice it made Lily sick.

"Joe baby I know you're doing the best as you can!" Lily smiled as she cried on his shoulder.

"Lily we need to do it!" Joe cried to her. Lily shook her head.

"No, Joe please we can't." She begged.

"I couldn't bear eternity knowing I could have saved you..."Joe said as he held her hand. He kissed her sweetly and looked

at her and smiled."You are so beautiful, I love you so much." Joe said.

"Joe I..."

"Sorry to ruin the moment."NIkki laughed."But I got business to take care of."

Lily became nevous as Nikki began to walk towards her. Joe snarled at Nikki.

Lily hugged Joe as he could bearly hug her back. He kissed her on the lips quickly.

"I love you remember that..." Joe said in a whisper.

"No..." Lily cried.

"Say it. One last time. " Joe begged.

_**Cause somewhere we went wrong**_

"OKAY SHOWS OVER!" Nikki then launched herself at Lily and Joe.

"I love you forever and eternity!" Lily cried. Joe looked at her eyes and time seemed to stop. He

saw Nikki launching at Lily, he saw Lily's eyes as there wasn't fear of death in her eyes but fear of losing.

_Goodbye Lily._Joe said to himself as he now became focused.

"FODORET." Joe yelled.

In an instant Nikki stopped. Her body then began burning.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. Joe then was able to move and looked at Nikki before breaking her neck.

In an instant her body was dust. He took a second to take in what just happened.

Joe turned to Lily who was lying peacefully on the floor. He quickly picked her up and tried to wake

her up.

"Lil?" He asked.

Lily opened her eyes and looked at Joe. He couldn't think all he knew was Lily was alive.

A smiled landed on his lips.

_**Our Love is Like a song**_

**LILY POV**

"Congradulations class of 09!" Our principal shouted. I threw my hat in the air as well as my other friends.

The shouts of parents who came to see thier children graduate were there. I smiled and looked for my mom.

I could see her as she rushed over to me and I hugged her.

"Congradulations baby." My mom told me.

"Thanks mom."I smiled at her. Yes, I did have friends but I was looking for someone in particular in the audience...

_**But you won't sing along**_

"LILY!" I heard a voice. I turned and smiled.

"Ollie!" I hugged him,"I'm so glad that I got to see you. What colleges did you apply for?" I asked him.

"Well I wanna escape L.A and maybe try NYU or something."Oliver said.

"Oh my god I applied there to did you get in?" I asked hopefully.

"YES!"Oliver smiled as he hugged me. My mom looked at us and grinned.

"Well honey if you want to have dinner with Oliver?" My mom asked me. I nodded.

My mom hugged me and left leaving me and Oliver alone.

"So looks like we will both be going there." I smiled looking at my best friend.

"Sure seems like it."Oliver smiled. I sighed as we began to walk. The crowd was huge but I managed to make my way out.

When I saw two girls giggling, I looked and saw a guy my age. He had sunglasses, a hat, and a jacket. His hair was long and wavyish.

Next to him was an older looking guy witht he same atire except with curlish hair.

For a second or less we looked at each other. Then I realized we were walking towards his direction.

_**You've forgotten about...**_

They then began a conversation as me and Oliver walked past them when I heard.

"I did what I had to do."

His voice was so vevlty. _Wait, this is a stranger._ My head kicked in as I ignored the two guys. We kept walking away

when I couldn't help myself I took a quick glance. I noticed the guy with the wavy hair was looking at me too. Embaressed

I looked away.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." I quickly replied. Oliver then smiled.

"You're mom got it for you?"He then asked.

"What?" I asked him confused as we made it to his car.

"That ring on your finger."Oliver pointed. I then looked down at the ring on my finger.

"Um...I think so, I can't remember when I got it musta been a long time ago." I said not really thinking

about it. We got in his car when I decided to take one mroe look at the mysterious guy. I looked at where he was

standing but he wasn't there.

"Ready?"Oliver asked.

"Yeah, i'm ready." I smiled as he began to drive out of the parking lot.

_**us...don't forget**_

**

* * *

**

**Okay was it just me or my friend or did that chapter make you tear up a bit?**

**Well omg I can't believe it's done im crying!! Well tell me guys what you think and**

**thank you so much for readind this. I AM A LOE FAN FOR LIFE**

**and this way despite the ending a LOE story. So I will do a final third installment.**

**NO villians just a vampire Joe and Lily...who knows she might get turned...**

**I will need at least 15 reviews to do that. Because this takes alot outta me.**

**Well you guys rock soo muchh and I hope you liked this story. I LOVE YOUUU**

**okie one last time please review...**

**:)**


End file.
